


【盾冬】开卷恋爱

by UniPornsity



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Chinese Language, Fluff and Humor, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, bucky is easy-going and sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: ✓ 校园AU。非典型ABO。私设如山。✓ 哭唧唧撒娇史蒂夫×拉风乖崽詹吧唧。AO操作。✓ 我流双箭头。迫害史蒂夫。无脑喜剧。OOC×3。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Summary：互打直球的双箭头明恋和美丽的误会。

01

巴基在食堂被人拦下来的时候，并没有意识到面前这个金发凌乱、T恤满是褶皱的年轻男孩，就是开学时在校园论坛上屠版了整整一周的风云学弟。

这人像一阵旋风般刮到自己面前时，他下意识伸手护住了餐盘上那一小碗土豆泥。大学食堂唯一一道合他口味的菜品，一周一次限量供应。他今天没有午课，特意早来排队才拿到的。

男孩像是从很远的地方跑过来，此时气还没喘匀。巴基看了一眼对方因为呼吸急促而起伏着的胸膛，健硕饱满的肌肉像是在T恤下叫嚣着要破衣而出。偏偏一双蔚蓝的大眼睛澄澈又干净，像刚出生没多久对新世界的一切都睁着好奇双眼的小狗。

“干嘛？”

对于不认识却又突然窜出来挡道的人，巴基此时语气已经算是和善了。

他眼睁睁地看着面前的金发大个子白皙的脸庞腾一下染上不自在的红色。

巴基往后退了半步。 **别又是** 来告白的，他想。

下一秒，六英尺高的金发男孩上半身倏地弯下去，一个恭敬又标准的九十度鞠躬——

“可以请您标记我吗！”

饶是最高战绩三天被告白十七次的巴基巴恩斯也没见过这样的阵势。

“哐当。”

手里的餐盘在他毫无知觉地时候落到地上。装着土豆泥的小碗骨碌碌转了一周，滚到对方的脚边。

02

“所以你的答复是让他赔了你一份土豆泥？”红发女孩嘴里叼着烟管形状的棒棒糖，大大咧咧地一个人占满了一整张沙发。巴基发誓他看到了她的白眼。“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你到底有什么毛病？”

“娜塔莎·霍夫曼。”巴基也叫了对方的全名，“大白天的闯进男生宿舍，你到底有什么毛病？”

娜塔莎不以为意地把短袖撸到肩膀上，露出她不用特意撑起也线条漂亮得明显的上臂肌肉。

坐在自己床上的山姆从二人身后遥遥地吹了声口哨，收获了两人几乎同步的眼刀。

山姆举起双手：“你们继续，继续。”

巴基收回他的瞪视，转过头来把话题拉回正轨：“除了一份土豆泥之外我又没损失什么。”

“嗯哼。”娜塔莎夹着棒棒糖棍子的手势也像夹着烟，食指和中指并拢着，“可全学院的Omega们损失了一个他们心中以为的完美的Alpha。”

“我很少见到这么强壮的Omega。”巴基坦诚道，同时在娜塔莎的斜睨里为自己辩护，“我除外。”

将两只手举高、保持着投降姿势的山姆慢慢吞吞地蹭过来，“当初你告诉我你是Omega的时候，我心里也是这么想的。”

山姆是巴基的Beta室友，刚认识时经常因为自己的“Legs Only”健身原则锻炼出的健壮大腿而感到骄傲，最开始时常穿着能凸显腿部肌肉的裤子在寝室里走来走去。但自从巴基和他成为好友并坦诚Omega性别的那晚，山姆沉默地盯着巴基的胸肌和手臂线条看了两小时，那之后就很少大肆炫耀自己的健美身材了。

他们就读的大学认为不对外公布第二性别是学生们的权利，因此每个人在入校时都可以自主选择是否愿意公布。巴基入学时勾选了“隐瞒第二性别”，这并非因为巴基对自己的Omega身份感到介怀——实际上，除了14岁那年分化的第一天因为不舒服而让他短暂地郁闷过之外，很快他就悦纳了这一事实，更何况Omega的发情期间隔长、影响也不大，对来他说，体感和发烧时几乎无异，他适应得很好，甚至有时候过于好了。

他并非刻意隐瞒，只是懒得张扬。等到遇见真正喜欢的人再说也不迟。

娜塔莎看着巴基因为山姆的话而显出些得意的小表情，伸手捏住了对方稍显圆润的脸——这是他浑身上下唯一一处能不经意揭露事实的地方——脸颊的肉被红发女孩捏下去，显得下巴上那道可爱的小沟更明显了。

“不许跑题，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯！”她似乎决定要这样喊他一下午，“万一那个比Alpha还要强壮的大只Omega真的喜欢上你怎么办？”

巴基像洗过澡的猫咪抖落毛上的水珠似地猛摇了摇头，甩开了娜塔莎对他下巴的钳制。“你不能因为你是Alpha就歧视OO恋，小娜。”

三人组里唯一的Alpha娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫恨铁不成钢：“我没有在歧视OO恋！我是说他一看就是被你的外表误导以为你是Alpha然后对你一见钟情的天真学弟——天啊他还比你小一岁——你忘记他跟你说的第一句也是唯一一句话是什么了？”

山姆清了清嗓子，有模有样地接了话茬，“‘请您标记我吧！’”他把金发年轻人的语调学了个十成十，“这小子还用了敬语。天，这小甜心。”

巴基后知后觉地看出来，他是这里唯一一个没把昨天食堂里那出闹剧当真的人。

但他并不以此为耻，“打住，两位。退一万步说，就算这只金色甜心真的以为我是Alpha并希望我标记他，他才刚大一——like，也许才过了他的18岁生日？18岁、一见钟情、冲动告白，”他说一个词就竖起一只手指，比出一个三竖到娜塔莎的眼皮底下，“讲讲道理，小娜。你自己想想，这三个要素叠加在一起产生的恋爱感情能维持多久？也许根本都坚持不到我们上床！”

山姆颇有些故意地怪叫起来：“你只看了他一眼，就想到上床去了？”

巴基阴恻恻地转过脸去。

山姆做出了幼稚的承诺：他把自己的嘴巴拉上了拉链。

娜塔莎却好像真地听进去了巴基方才那番话，把所剩不多的棒棒糖直接咬下来，硬质糖果在口腔里“嘎吱嘎吱”地被嚼碎。“退一万步说……”她重复了巴基的假设，托着下巴喃喃道，“如果他只是一时鬼迷心窍，那我们多个朋友似乎也没坏处。”

“没错。”巴基罕见地没去纠正对方“鬼迷心窍”的用法是否失当，反而伸手摸了摸娜塔莎柔顺漂亮的红发，在少女陷入沉思的安静里循循善诱道，“所以小娜不会反对我周六跟他出去约会的对吗？”

03

巴基坐在咖啡厅外的双人座位里，朝耀眼得过分的大个子遥一招手：“史蒂夫——”

隔着不算拥挤的人群也能看见对方一瞬间亮起的眼睛，巴基右手支在座位上托起下巴，半是甜蜜半是忧愁地看着跑动时宽肩窄腰长腿展露无遗的金发男孩，叹了口气。

一口气跑过来的男孩坐下时脸色发红，看到摆在自己面前的杯子时愣了一秒，几乎是有些小心翼翼的：“这是给我的吗？”

“不是。”巴基舔了口冰淇淋，懒洋洋地，“点给我室友的，他说要来揍你一顿。”

已经坐进椅子里的脊背僵在原地。

巴基看了他一眼，脸上露出那种见到宠物店里小奶猫追着尾巴咬的表情。“天啊——”他拉长了字与字的间隔，以免声音里的哀叹泄露出去显得他不尊重对方，“是点给你的，甜心。因为觉得你是在太甜了所以给你点了冰美式中和一下，可以吗？”

他小我一岁。巴基看着对方从略有薄晕到迅速通红的脸颊时心想，我却要用过家家的语气跟他讲话。不可思议。

“……谢谢。”礼貌的道谢之后，史蒂夫飞快伸手拿起冰美式。犹豫了一秒，还是贴在了自己的脸颊上。

哇哦。巴基手里的冰淇淋已经吃到甜筒部分，他一口咬掉半边脆皮，趁着对方垂着眼帘不看自己，面无表情地把混着冰淇淋的脆皮嚼出闷闷的咔呲声响。

用冰凉杯身物理降温的办法很有效，没过几秒钟，史蒂夫的脸色就恢复了正常，他重新抬起眼，开口时的声音也趋于镇定：“我欠你一份土豆泥，学长。”

这种没必要的时候倒是这么守规矩。

不过谁不喜欢做学长呢？刚升大二的新晋学长不愿意承认，但心底里还是被对方乖乖叫敬称的模样取悦了的巴基挥了挥手：“叫我巴基就可以。”

史蒂夫喝了口冰美式，忽然笑起来：“好的，巴基。”

金发男孩的笑容纯粹又明朗，像橱窗里摆着的小兵人，轮廓英挺而线条优美，造价昂贵得令人不由止步，却总没法抵抗那双甜蜜的蓝眼睛。

巴基任由自己在那汪蔚蓝里沉溺了一秒。在甜筒里融化的冰淇淋顺着脆皮的缺口流下来之前收回目光，将冰淇淋的残骸扔进脚边的垃圾桶里。半弯下腰去的时候他轻声地清了清嗓子。

再抬眼看对方的时候，巴基就收敛了方才一直挂在脸上的、相比之下有些轻佻的笑意，双手不自觉地放在桌上交叉：“好了，谈谈正事吧。”

史蒂夫挺直了根本没法再直的脊背，将手里的杯子放下以示尊重。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”巴基·巴恩斯模仿的是经济史老师尼克·弗瑞的点名方式。那是他能想到的最有震慑力的口吻。

金发男孩将嘴唇抿成一条线，但巴基敏锐地看见对方的耳朵动了动。一点点红晕爬上耳尖。

**他会动耳朵** 。巴基想，我也想学这个。

但他没放任自己天马行空的想法发散下去，他眼下有 **正事** 。

他直直地望进对座男孩的眼睛里，在对方因为自己长久的凝视而额头冒出一滴汗时开了口：

“你是喜欢我吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Summary：就算告白是门开卷考，史蒂夫也只能拿零分。
> 
> Warning：基妹和锤上线。CP锤基暗示。

04

出乎巴基意料的是，一直以来表现得纯情又天真的小学弟并没有因为自己的直接而表现出害羞——甚至方才耳尖的那一点粉色都褪下去了。

“是的。”史蒂夫表情正直、语气恳切，“我喜欢你，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

嘿，这不公平。巴基下意识地在心里反驳， **我都没有叫你的中间名！**

似乎是嫌这句话杀伤力还不够大似的，史蒂夫浅金色的眉毛轻微地皱起，像是风吹过抖落的光尘，轻而易举地在英俊的脸庞上展示出一派甜蜜又脆弱的初秋光景，“我见到你的第一眼就喜欢你，巴基。”

说前半句时他的声音那么诚恳、那么坚定，喊巴基名字的时候音量却又轻了下去，像在舌尖滚过千遍才舍得倾诉的吐息。

巴基张了张嘴，发现反应的话语走失在对方用近乎气声喊自己名字的时刻。

于是他干脆利落地闭上嘴，努力睁圆了眼，同时皱起眉毛。

但史蒂夫似乎并不很在乎巴基对此作何反应，因为他的话还没有说完：“我很高兴你将这件事称为‘正事’，巴基。我真得很高兴。”像是为了表现自己有多高兴，他朝巴基扬起了一个毫不作伪的笑容，充满了纯度与明度都很高的那种快乐，像晒在猫咪肚皮上暖烘烘又懒洋洋的冬日阳光。

“你也许不相信，你也有充分的理由不相信：但我喜欢你，想要和你交往，与你牵手、拥抱，埋在你的颈间闻你的信息素味道——虽然我还没闻到过，但我相信那是因为你贴了腺体贴，如果我能闻到——不，就算我闻不到，我也已经喜欢上你的味道了。”

巴基艰难地找回了自己失踪的语言功能，但他发现他根本找不到时机插话。史蒂夫语速很快，像连珠炮弹密集地扫射着巴基的心脏。

“我想找一座校外的公寓和你一起搬进去住，想和你共度以后每一个热潮期*，想和你做爱，想彻底地感受你，想标—— **想让你标记我** 。”一秒的停顿后，史蒂夫补充道，“永久标记。”

“……”巴基合上了微张的嘴。

史蒂夫闪着期待的眼睛像永无殆尽的夏日般滚烫。

“哇哦。”巴基从喉咙里挤出意义不明的语气词，开始漫无边际地想为什么没给自己点一杯饮料，他喉咙干得能喷火。

对于自己堪称壮举的惊人告白只得来一句干巴巴的“哇哦”反应的史蒂夫并不气馁——不知道他是不会看人脸色表情还是故意看不懂，巴基倾向于前者——总之他眨着他那双在入学时被偷拍了几十上百张特写的、在学校论坛屠版了七天的漂亮蓝眼睛，往前凑了凑：“巴基，你觉得好吗？”

巴基眼前出现了幻觉。他看到自己正站在末日火山口，史蒂夫落在桌面上无意识握紧的双手像不能佩戴的魔戒，而对方刚才一连串毫无逻辑的告白此刻仍然萦绕在他耳畔，就像那枚该死的倒霉戒指里无休无止的引诱低语——

巴基倏地起身，连带着椅子都被他的动静推后了不少，在地板上滑出一声刺耳的噪音。

“巴基？”

**够了！索伦！**

——“我要去找弗罗多了！”

*私设是热潮期是中性词汇，Omega的发情期和Alpha的易感期可统称为热潮期。

05

“你不该那么沉迷托尔金的。”

说话的男孩黑发绿眼，颀长却纤瘦，脸上挂着毫不客气的讽刺笑意，“足以载入本校史册的世纪告白被一句‘我要去找弗罗多’的胡言乱语搪塞回去——不到一周的时间能让我们的甜心男孩心碎两次，真有你的，巴基巴恩斯。”

巴基巴恩斯窝在宿舍的小沙发上——他入校时和娜塔莎一起去买的懒人沙发——无处安放的长腿胡乱地伸出去，用层层叠叠的衣服将上身连带着脸都埋了个严严实实。他沿着边角竖起一根手指，声音闷闷地：“第一，那种充满了直白性幻想的痴人妄语绝对算不上世纪告白，我校也不存在记录这种东西的史册；第二，我顶多只让你们的甜心男孩心碎了一次，食堂那次根本不能算作我的错；第三，‘弗罗多’绝不是胡言乱语，你应该给托尔金先生道歉。最后，”

他像是努力克制了情绪无果，忍无可忍地从衣服堆里钻出来，因为轻微缺氧的脸憋出一点红：“——你又是怎么进来我宿舍的，洛基·劳菲森？”

洛基·劳菲森穿着一丝褶皱也没有的考究西服，像是从中世纪皇家舞会赴宴归来的贵族少爷般扬着下巴，“我向伟大的托尔金先生道歉，但我绝不收回我的第一句话，巴恩斯。如果你能多读点莎士比亚，你就会知道如何更得体地应对告白——哪怕是妄诞的告白。”

“我不觉得读莎士比亚会有什么帮助。”巴基搜索了一下他的小脑瓜，语气不佳，“我要把他比作夏日？”

洛基缓慢而清晰地翻了个白眼，像出演舞台剧似地半念半诵，“Lord, what fools these mortals be!*”

“嘿！”巴基随手拎起一个靠枕朝对方丢去，可惜目标瘦得伶仃，他的准头也差，靠枕隔着一米多远，径自扑向了山姆的床。“我听得懂！”

洛基往巴基的书桌走去，坐下的时候脸上出现了那种巴基熟悉的、屈尊纡贵式的欠揍表情。“所以呢，你是说完这句话就走了？”

绕来绕去还是回到了这个话题。巴基试图再回到懒人沙发里，用旧衣服为自己立碑，“我以为校园论坛上已经传遍了。”

是的，该死的校园论坛。巴基心内哀叹一声。

他就不该选在学校附近人流量最大的商业街，也不该选在大学生打工的第一选择星巴克！谁知道他们院的哪位不知名女孩会在那里兼职，不仅认识自己和罗杰斯——是的，他现在在巴基这里退回“罗杰斯”了——还怀有一颗唯恐天下不乱的八卦之心？角度微妙的几张偷拍照和一段录音，又在众人无所事事的周六夜引爆了论坛。

巴基想起托尼昨晚连发的几条短信，

**_「你又做了什么好事？」_ **

**_「我才睡半小时就被拉起来紧急维护，巴恩斯！」_ **

**_「我早就说过史塔克家族愿意资助学院升级那破烂服务器！该死的管理层自尊心！」_ **

全是大写字母。

“对啊，我在论坛上看过几轮了。”洛基一点都不准备掩饰语气里的落井下石，“可我想听听当事人版本的。”

“当事人版本是：我说完就走了，罗杰斯想拉我被我甩开了，我说了句晚点再联系就回寝室了。根本没有什么金发小甜心当街告白被甩多情浪子巴恩斯始乱终弃不回头！”巴基不带停顿地说完事实真相，差点没被自己憋过气去，不得不从空气稀少的衣服下又钻出来。

半长的棕发蓬乱，随意地落在颊边眼前，坐在衣堆里，像只被丢到回收站的玩具熊。

“罗杰斯真是个好人。”洛基无视对方投来的目光，径自倒戈，“要是我就会在你慌乱离去的背影里大喊‘我等你带着你的护戒小分队王者归来’。”

玩具熊从衣堆里站起来，憋着一股气的胸膛肌肉鼓鼓囊囊，骤然变身成米其林轮胎人。“再开一句指环王的玩笑，我让你跟娜塔莎和山姆一个下场。”

穿着西装也不妨碍洛基能屈能伸：“对不起。”托尔金老爷子。他在心里补充完整。并同时忍住了就快冲出喉咙的那句“你没能把娜塔莎怎么样，她只是迫于易感期不能亲自前来，但还是让我转达了对你的嘲笑”。他睨了一眼巴基的肌肉线条，又低头看了眼自己熨烫得一丝不苟的西装。

然后彬彬有礼道：“那你联系罗杰斯了吗？”

米其林轮胎人被扎漏了胎，歪歪扭扭地倒回沙发里。

*《仲夏夜之梦》

06

史蒂夫·罗杰斯捱过了相当难熬的周六夜。

他本以为继周三莽撞冒失地打翻了巴恩斯学长的餐盘、周六笨拙呆板地没能领会巴恩斯学长的俏皮话、束手无策地放开了巴恩斯学长的手……之后，总还能有点长进。至少对方在走之前还说了一句“晚点联系”，不是吗？

但当他半是失魂落魄半是飘飘然地回到宿舍捧着手机等了半小时后，才想起来： **他们根本没有交换过联系方式。**

他歪倒进妈妈给他添置的懒人沙发里——尽管他在这玩意送来时明确地表达过拒绝，因为他不觉得这种怎么坐都散漫随便的座椅适合放在大一新生的寝室里——人的斗志必须时刻和脊背一样挺得笔直，柔软的沙发是不屈的灵魂被侵蚀的第一步。他曾这么对萨拉说。

但他歪歪扭扭地靠进懒人沙发里时却觉得放松。布艺的材质亲和贴肤，柔软多变的设计让他感觉被拥抱着。

还没有人用过的沙发闻不到一丝多余的气味。

也许，史蒂夫想，如果我闭上眼睛， **就能感觉像是巴基抱着我。**

六英尺的大个子别扭将就地缩在懒人沙发里，做了一个周日大早起来就要去洗裤子的梦。

-

周日是好日。

刚过七点，史蒂夫拎着洗完被拧干的牛仔裤和内裤从厕所里走出来。

寝室门打开，他金发碧眼的室友睡眼惺忪地走了进来，“嗨史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看着明显没睡够的室友，这才想起来昨晚他似乎没听到过寝室门再有动静，而对方一夜过去甚至长出了青色的胡茬。“你是在宿舍楼里走失了吗？”

脱口而出之后他看见对方脸上不明显的错愕，更正道，“……我是说。嗨，索尔。”

索尔没理前面那句不是史蒂夫风格的俏皮话，径自走到自己的床铺上躺下，从枕头底下掏出一个暗绿色的眼罩，“我睡觉了，晚安。”

史蒂夫恍然大悟。索尔不是没睡够，他是一夜没睡。

史蒂夫体贴地放轻了自己走去阳台晾裤子的脚步，像是不经意地开腔：“我以为巴恩斯学长会给我发短信。”

沉默了五秒钟。

已经戴上眼罩的人意识到这不是室友的自言自语，于是他开口：“但是他没给你发，为什么呢？”

索尔是好心人。史蒂夫不无感激地想道，对方在最无聊的课堂上也会因为不忍心老师在讲台上冷场而主动举手回答问题，哪怕他连问题都没有听到。

憋了一晚上的精神挫败与扭了一晚上的生理酸痛让史蒂夫听起来有些泄气：“因为我们还没有交换联系方式。”他这么说的时候，又在心里埋怨了一次自己的笨拙。

索尔似乎在和睡意搏斗，声音有点飘忽：“你说的是…… _ **那个巴恩斯**_ 吗？”

“万众瞩目的发光体、风靡校园的大众情人、俘获无数芳心的温柔学长、第二性别成谜但多数人都认为他绝对是个Alpha的魅力男孩巴基·巴恩斯吗？我想是的。”

沉默扼住了索尔的喉咙。

也许是困意终于被史蒂夫一连串语速飞快的组合拳打飞，索尔再开口时听起来精神了许多：“我是问，是隔壁商院大二的那个巴基·巴恩斯吗？”

“哦。”史蒂夫一点也不觉得他方才熟练背出了巴基的官方与非官方的介绍有什么不妥，因此坦坦荡荡，“是的。”

索尔把眼罩从脸上扯下，翻身坐起来，看着不知什么时候已经挪回床上坐着的史蒂夫：“其实有很多方式可以知道他的联系方式。”他看着对方的神色，补了句，“你知道的，因为他是……呃。”

他看起来像是竭力回忆着方才史蒂夫说的话，“——万众瞩目的大众情人。”谢天谢地他想起来了，“所以校园论坛上很多帖子都有他的联系方式。”

是万众瞩目的发光体和风靡校园的大众情人。史蒂夫觑着对床上室友眼下一轮青，还是没出言更正他，只是对后半句不赞同地摇了摇头：“这样不好。”

索尔扬起半边眉毛，这让他一夜未眠而浮出的眼袋更加明显了：“为什么？”

“交换联系方式是交往的必要基础。”史蒂夫正色道，“如果从不知名不正当的渠道，以偷窥的方式窃取心上人的手机号码，就算最后能成功与对方取得联系，但建立在谎言基础上的发展最后只能走向毁灭。这宛如偷情，是在理智上不允许、道德上不正确的。”

沉默是今早的康桥。

半晌，索尔在对方目光如炬的逼视中，牛头不对马嘴地说：“我不是从帖子里知道洛基的手机号的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Summary：巴基巴恩斯的心动来得怦然。  
> Warning：叉叔上线。我真的非常喜欢叉叔所以他绝对是好人=3=

07

史蒂夫没有在意对方那句莫名其妙的自述。

——因为在索尔开口的同时，他的短信铃声响了。

一条短信静静地躺在他的屏幕上：「Hey。」是个陌生号码。

史蒂夫心念电转间福如心至，他立刻点开短信页面，不到两秒钟就回复了对方：「巴基？」

短信页面上浮起了三个变化的点，这是对方在打字回复。

——「 **不。是甘道夫。** 」

史蒂夫一愣。

第三条短信没隔上一秒钟也发来了：「当然他妈的是巴基！！！」

史蒂夫看着那怒气冲冲又鲜活可爱的三个感叹号微笑起来，忙不迭地回复：「嗨，巴基。」

然后他看着三个依次浮动的点不停地变化，消失了一会儿又再出现。可能是对方在编辑，写了又删，删了又改。史蒂夫有些期待巴基是否会发来长度超过一行的短信。

——「我很抱歉没和你交换联系方式。」

一行半。罗杰斯的胜利。

“是我应该抱歉，没能早些开口问你的……”

史蒂夫尚在编辑输入，下一条信息又涌进短信页面。他打字没有说话快，也许他该练习练习。

——「我向娜塔莎打听到了你的手机号码，希望你不会介意。」

**娜塔莎是谁？**

索尔隔着走道的距离轻而易举就能看到对方手机屏幕上不断涌入界面的新信息，再打量一眼室友脸上几乎冒着傻气的微笑，开口问道：“巴恩斯，是吗？”

史蒂夫捧着手机点点头：“是的。”

“从不知名不正当的渠道获取的手机号码，是吗？”

史蒂夫把黏着在屏幕上的视线拔起来，落到索尔眼眶下方的黑眼圈上。“不。”他严正地摇了摇头，表情肃穆，“巴基从娜塔莎那里打听来的，实名且正当。这是非常聪明并且甜蜜的做法。”

索尔脸上出现了一瞬的空滞，似乎又被困意绑架，他点头的时候机械而勉强。他不再试图就这个话题与明显双标而不自知的室友继续辩论下去，转而缓缓地躺回自己的床铺，第二次将眼罩戴在了自己脸上，第二次在早上说了晚安。

“最后一个问题。”史蒂夫正气凛然的声音中气十足。

相比之下，索尔的声音就有些虚弱：“什么？”

“ **娜塔莎是谁？** ”

08

最后是因为史蒂夫（太过纠结于娜塔莎是谁）足足十分钟没有回复短信，巴基的耐心告罄，直接一通电话约好了周日晚上的见面。

地点是离学校不远的酒吧。

他在电话里听到对方指出地点是酒吧时犹豫了几秒，最后在对方“老板是我朋友你不想喝酒可以不喝”的体贴劝慰中答应了对方。

入秋后的夜里总起风，史蒂夫拉开衣柜琢磨了一会儿，往白T恤外面套了件机车夹克，带铆钉那件。仔细斟酌了五分钟后，把裤子换成了更贴身的款式，裤腿下摆塞进短靴。背着书包走到楼道又拐回来，抽出钱和卡塞进裤兜，手机拿在手里，轻装上阵出了门。

酒吧离宿舍不远，走路十五分钟可以到达。

史蒂夫有辆摩托车，是邻居马西莫夫叔叔送给他的升学礼物，顺便感谢半个暑假史蒂夫都在帮他家女儿旺达补习高二的重点知识。是辆哈雷，马西莫夫叔叔特意改装，换成蓝和红的喷漆，油箱总成盖上还涂了颗白星星。但史蒂夫觉得在学校里开哈雷噪音实在太大，从来没骑过。

他喜欢走路的感觉。脚踏在松软或坚硬的地上行走，风掠过他也缓慢，四周的一切都清晰可见，不会像坐车时两旁的风景都因过快的车速成了飞快倒退的模糊掠影。这份坚定和掌握感是史蒂夫喜欢的，也是他的人生里所需要的，就像美人眼尾一点痣，如若没有似乎也不影响其美，但一旦拥有便总是妙不可言的。

不对。史蒂夫摇摇头，该换个比喻了。

就像美人下巴处的一点凹壑，如果没有也没什么，但如果有……

就是他的巴基了。

史蒂夫的脚步顿了一瞬。

**我的巴基。** 史蒂夫的嘴唇无声开合着，像默念情诗那样把两个单词念了一遍。

他掏出手机来打开联系人。

巴基在第一位。

09

“你们为什么在这里？”

巴基瞪视了一圈三三两两瘫倒在卡座柔软座椅里的朋友们。

娜塔莎搂着一个深金色头发的男孩，后者没被娜塔莎钳制住的身体紧紧靠着墙；山姆大剌剌地靠坐在沙发背里，换回衬衣长裤的洛基坐在他们对面，一个人霸占了一整条沙发，姿势介于散漫和正经之间，是唯一没有半点酒气的人。

娜塔莎是先开口的。巴基本以为她还在她的易感期里挣扎掉眼泪，现在看来似乎山姆的情报有误——或者是她已经找到能稳定她自己敏感时期脆弱情绪的人了。娜塔莎往她搂着的男孩颈间吹了一口气，“我是你的亲友团，宝贝。如果你们今晚决定交往，我必须在场见证。”

山姆没憋住一个小小的酒嗝，说话时染着点醉意：“前任校园大众情人詹姆斯·巴恩斯和他的金发小甜心的世纪约会？——我可不能错过这个。”他起哄似地吹了声口哨。

洛基没说话，但他那双蛇一样冰冷的绿眼睛明明白白地写着“看好戏”。

“滚蛋。”巴基言简意赅。

板着脸走向吧台，巴基用力地敲了敲桌面：“朗姆洛，如果你再给他们喝酒我就去举报你。”

布洛克·朗姆洛是巴基的Beta表哥，年长他8岁，这家酒吧的老板和调酒师。说是酒吧，但因为大学学生年龄和法定饮酒年纪的冲突性，外面挂着的牌子写着仅提供鲜榨饮料与奶茶。不过，总有实际年龄并没有超过21岁却想要用饮酒来显示自己“长大了”的愚蠢学生，朗姆洛对此的反应就像他对所有来搭讪的姑娘——不主动，但也不拒绝。

只不过会在调制时让酒精浓度尽量低些。

“别迁怒我，甜心。”朗姆洛摊了摊手，“他是自己带酒进来喝的。”

看着巴基阴沉着下撇的嘴角，朗姆洛伸手从吧台底下掏出什么东西，勾手丢出一条抛物线，精准地落进巴基的怀里。

巴基低头一看，是只不爽猫的玩偶。眼睛周围一圈黑，粉嫩的鼻尖和下撇弧度过于明显的嘴角。他抬起头的瞬间听到朗姆洛手机传来的“咔嚓”一声。

朗姆洛是稳重的成年人，自然不会把小表弟的瞪视当一回事，他朝巴基扬了扬手机，屏幕上的一人一玩偶表情就像复制黏贴，连黑眼圈都如出一辙。他故意打趣巴基道：“嘿，你没告诉我你还有个孪生兄弟。”

朗姆洛以为他要生气，就像以往许多次他向对方恶作剧时一样，谁料却只看到巴基收紧了捏在玩偶猫脖子上的手，好半天，只憋出一句：“……不许拿去卖。”

他居然没生气。朗姆洛脑海里浮起一个念头来，成熟英俊的脸上浮起毫不掩饰的探究表情，还混着点惊叹：“你真的很喜欢——或者说很在意今晚要来的约会对象，是吗？”

巴基正把不爽猫玩偶塞进自己的夹克里，把拉链拉到胸口处，好让小东西有可以安稳靠着的位置——在这种地方，巴基有着难向外人道也的未泯童心和柔软心肠。从小到大收到的礼物玩偶里，小狗要放在床尾，小熊能靠在床头，而小猫——巴基喜欢小猫，只要玩偶体型不太大，统统可以坐进他怀里。是背靠胸膛的至尊专座。

但玩偶并不能抵消巴基的烦躁。他闻言抬起头来，没开口，但灰绿色的眼睛里明明白白地写着“你又在放什么屁”。

“你总是跟男孩女孩们约会，但一次也没带到我这儿来过。”朗姆洛不理他，手上一边调酒一边絮絮叨叨地自顾自讲下去，调酒杯在空中画出一道炫技式的优美弧线，又稳稳当当地落进手里，“在他之前，当你面告白的统统被拒绝，偏偏他是特例？我在校园论坛上看过他照片，是挺帅的——别用那种眼神看我，来我这儿的都是你们学校的小家伙们，总有拿着照片来问我这人来没来过酒吧的。”

尾音落下的时候，酒杯已经被推到巴基面前，透明的液体里浮着青绿色的薄荷叶与青柠片。

“特调莫吉托，快给我第一手点评。”

巴基伸手端杯的动作像刻意慢放的细节电影，他抿了一口，青柠和薄荷的清爽口感抵淡了朗姆酒的烈。

“那他来过吗？”

朗姆洛惯性地以为巴基尝完后的第一句话总该是对口感的评价，因此怔愣地追问了一句：“什么？”

巴基又喝了一口，这次没有抿。尽管酒精含量低，但还是一点点烧上了喉管：“我说，那你见他来过吗？”

朗姆洛反应过来他在说谁。他试图在巴基的脸上找寻对方是当玩笑问的蛛丝马迹，没能成功。

“罗杰斯？”他没忍住因为惊讶而破音的时候巴基睨了他一眼，“当然没来过，天啊。我是说，看他的长相就是那种严肃正经的乖乖仔，30岁以后才会主动走进酒吧的那种孩子。”

巴基沉默着点点头，没说话，只是不停地喝着。把杯子放回桌面的时候，朗姆洛注意到只剩不到半杯。

他看着小他八岁的小表弟垂下眼，伸手摸了摸他怀里不爽猫玩偶的脑袋。

“是的，表哥。”朗姆洛听见巴基说。

世界末日要来了。朗姆洛惊恐地想。表哥？他有五年没听过巴基这样喊他了。

然而制造了朗姆洛大脑恐慌和精神末日的天启骑士巴基·巴恩斯并没留意到对方瞬间扭曲如世界名画的表情，他只顾着抚摸玩偶猫头顶的软毛：“我说不清为什么——但我好像确实有点喜欢罗杰斯。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Summary：两位知名直球选手的你来我往。  
> Warning：10前半部分有叉叔和吧唧亲情线回忆w。

10

恋爱感情使人软弱。

朗姆洛在大学毕业时经历过一场拉锯战般互相损耗的漫长分手后得出了这个结论。他没到那家毕业前就已经录用他的公司上班，为此付了一大笔违约金，幸好大学四年兼职存下的钱不少，他转头在母校旁盘下了家店面，开了一间大部分时间只能供应果汁饮料的酒吧。

巴基·巴恩斯是朗姆洛在为数不多的亲戚里，最讨他喜欢的小朋友——他从不否认这个。他上大学之前的暑假不愿意在家里，于是经常去巴恩斯家借住，一呆就是一整个夏天。巴恩斯夫妇工作忙，他就也担负起照顾巴恩斯家两个孩子的重任。

他第一次见到巴基的时候对方五岁，是个真真正正的肉团子，白玉捏出的小人，屁颠屁颠的脚步看着东倒西歪，其实走路稳得很，能调皮地把瑞贝卡推一个屁股墩仍自岿然不动。棕色的头发有点不明显的自然卷，肉嘟嘟的脸颊总是挂着笑，唇角弯起来的时候，任是多铁面的硬汉也忍不住要抱一抱他，是颗真正的小太阳。

小太阳14岁分化成Omega。那会儿他早已离家去上大学，正逢毕业，忙着收拾一段感情的落魄时刻。听到电话里巴恩斯夫人告诉他小表弟的第二性别时他没多惊讶，意料之外，情理之中。——他离家升学的时候巴基10岁，已经褪去了小孩时期的肉感，初长成的少年肆意生长，热衷一切高强度的活动，身高窜得飞快，体重倒是一点点往下掉。

他在电话里问詹姆斯身体状况如何，巴恩斯夫人温柔的叹息在电流里有些失真：“对于一个Omega来说，好像是有些过于结实了。”

朗姆洛于是笑起来，他说您别担心，这样好不好，詹姆斯将来可以跟我读同一个大学。我们学校尊重每个学子保留第二性别的权利。

第二年巴恩斯夫妇换了工作，举家搬到这座大学的附近，巴基就在临近读高中。

巴恩斯夫妇依旧很忙，于是巴基总是在颈后贴着气味遮盖贴去酒吧找他玩。才15岁已经比朗姆洛矮不了半个头，肌肉线条初具雏形，跟朗姆洛见过的众多Omega比起来，体型差了不止一圈。

多数时候巴基坐在角落里安安静静喝牛奶，大概是在新学校受了点欺负，朗姆洛猜测着偷偷观察小朋友，不时有人——多半是Omega，前去搭讪巴基。后者总在人来挂上一幅天衣无缝的甜蜜笑脸，把人打发走以后立刻卸了笑，气质阴郁得能把牛奶都变质。

小太阳变成外热内冷的假太阳。朗姆洛心想，有点遗憾，却并不可惜。

于是朗姆洛看着他半真半假地和人调情，眼神轻佻举止却收束，没有半分过界的肢体接触，偶尔有颤颤巍巍的红唇凑上来献吻的时候总是偏过脑袋，让口红的印子擦过耳廓。

他没问詹姆斯发生了什么，人总要长大。他只在詹姆斯高中毕业时说了句，喜欢有可能会让你变软弱。

18岁的詹姆斯咬了咬嘴唇，像是在下决心。我不想变软弱。

——但那些时候也已过去。

事实上，朗姆洛早就过了会跟刚成年的小孩灌输“爱不是什么好东西”的年纪，也在后来两年里和巴基坦率承认当年是因为自己没走出恋情阴影才去祸害爱情观都没建立完整的小朋友，对巴基找补：喜欢是很好的事，碰上喜欢的带来我看看。但巴基那会儿已经在大学里成了耀眼的发光体——人人都爱詹姆斯，却没人能独占。

他又成了太阳，不吝惜甜蜜醉人的笑容。

于是朗姆洛不得不承认，当他听到巴基这样直截了当地承认喜欢时，是欣慰大于吃惊的。

“这很好啊。”朗姆洛继续调酒，看着墙上的钟，离七点还差十分钟，巴基约那孩子来的时间。他至少得请对方喝一杯，和巴基喝一样的就行。“但是什么叫你‘说不清为什么’？”

巴基抬头看他的表情好像被冒犯到似的，但一瞬即逝。思索措辞时的巴基有些经年不见的稚拙：“因为，这有可能吗？——我才和他见过两面，甚至都不是什么浪漫场景。乱糟糟的食堂和吵闹的室外咖啡厅？告白方冲动又冒失，接受告白方的反应笨拙又不礼貌。……我是说，谁会在这种情况下动心？”

朗姆洛深黑的眼睛盯着他，用那种不忍心叫醒小公主的迪士尼美梦的语气：“你。”

巴基没计较这个，也许是他太过专注内心的纠结而忽略了朗姆洛的语气：“我不相信一见钟情。”他反驳地很快，几乎是下意识的。“但很奇怪，我会不由自主地做些以前绝对不会做的蠢事，想到他的时候会露出让我起鸡皮疙瘩的笑容。更糟糕的是……”

巴基脸上的表情空白了一瞬。朗姆洛追问：“是什么？”

巴基脸红了：“我昨晚回去就做梦了。”顿了顿，进一步补充解释道，“早上起来要洗裤子和床单的那种梦。”

“……哇。”朗姆洛发自内心地赞叹道。随即不确定地问了句，“不是发情期？”

“发|情期我还敢到你这儿来吗？”巴基白了他一眼：“今年那次已经过去了。”

朗姆洛拍了拍手：“好吧，那就只有两个解释了。一个好一个坏，你要先听哪个？”

“坏的。”

朗姆洛知道嘴上说着不推崇一见钟情的巴基其实本质还是浪漫，否定一切“屁股决定脑子”的信息素操控论，所以故意激他：“你们的信息素天生对彼此具有致命吸引力。恭喜你，被信息素俘虏的野兽。”

果不其然，巴基翻了个白眼，直接把剩下小半杯莫吉托一饮而尽再重重地砸回吧台上以表示自己的不满。“冷知识，朗姆洛，他请求 **我标记他** 。”又变成朗姆洛了，“这是Omega才会提出的请求吧？——目前还没有研究证明Omega之间拥有信息素吸引力。”

**罗杰斯是OMEGA？** 朗姆洛无声地问出了关键性问题，在巴基不赞同的眼神里露出奇怪的笑容，“晚点我们要聊聊这个，詹姆斯。”

巴基假装没听见他说的话，指节叩了叩桌面：“那好的呢？”

朗姆洛远远地看见门外的人影。金色头发在四合的暮色里依然亮眼。

“你小男友来了。”他小声说，隔着吧台伸手把詹姆斯拎起来，酒吧门被推开，走进来的男孩像是每根头发丝都闪着日出的金光。朗姆洛在巴基耳边吹了声口哨，“他真人比照片里还辣。”

“好消息是，”朗姆洛的声音突然大起来，足够从吧台直接传到门口，“——你们他妈的也许天生一对！”

11

巴基看着史蒂夫被推进卡座里坐下，手上握着朗姆洛给的那杯莫吉托，冰凉的液体使玻璃杯外沿凝着水珠。他凝视着对方脸颊上的红晕，真切地怀疑对方如果不是因为害怕酒会泼出来，也许真的会用它来冰脸。

认真的？因为朗姆洛一句“你们他妈的也许天生一对”脸 **红成这样？**

说做爱、热潮期、请人标记自己的时候不脸红，被人调侃一句反而脸红？

他动了动鼻子，史蒂夫那边有股酒味，并不凛冽，在醇香间冲出一点清爽。

他看了眼被对方放下的酒杯。莫吉托，巴基想，朗姆洛给我的那杯怎么味道没有这么好？

也许是因为巴基脸上的表情太怪，娜塔莎伸手推了下他的肩膀，“巴恩斯，你那是什么表情？”说罢又转过头去冲脸色微红的史蒂夫弯着眼睛笑，语气里是巴基从没听过的俏落嗔怪，“不好意思，你别见怪，他有时候就是容易出神到天马行空的地方去。”

只是手仍然落在巴基的背上，颇有往后颈探去的威胁意味。

史蒂夫的脸沉了半分，尽管依然维持在礼貌的限度里：“这很可爱。”

“噢——”把史蒂夫按进座位后就势坐在他身边的山姆发出了看老友记里钱德勒向莫妮卡告白时的那种语气叹词。尽管巴基怀疑对方已经醉得人畜不分，但山姆还是精准地将目光锁定在巴基脸上，“他说你乱七八糟的想法很可爱，巴恩斯先生，你真得不能错过这个甜心芭比。”

说着，山姆不自觉地捏了捏史蒂夫的肱二头肌，像是清醒了一瞬，张口结舌地补充道：“……哇，我的错。 **金刚芭比** 。”

史蒂夫完全没被山姆半醉状态下的口不择言冒犯到，他拍了拍自己安稳藏在机车夹克下的胸肌，脸上的笑容堪称羞赧：“我比较喜欢锻炼。”

“是的，当然。”坐在邻桌的洛基开口说了今晚的第一句话。

“女孩们。”巴基清了清嗓子，“我想我和罗杰斯先生需要一点私人空间。”

洛基冷淡的腔调幽幽地：“SO **GET A ROOM**.”

巴基瞪他一眼。下一秒，洛基左手拽起山姆的衣领，右手对娜塔莎做了一个绅士礼，红发女孩就带着臂弯里一整晚没放开的男孩往吧台的方向走了。

座位里又只剩下史蒂夫和巴基面对面。

巴基巴恩斯的人生字典里从没有扭捏作态四个字。他像是在遥远的小小星球上被爱意浇灌着长大的孩子，喜欢和爱都是可以大方地摊开晾晒在青天白日之下的——只是到目前为止，暂时还没有出现过一个能让他直陈浪漫心意的人。

不同性别的约会对象都集齐过，更多的时候却只是保持着微妙的礼貌距离，谈不上喜欢，只是与人相视而笑的感觉很好。

约会是很好的。他从来浪漫诗意，能在很短的时间内摸清约会对象的喜好，为对方准备礼物，在对方毫不作伪的惊喜里映着烛光笑盈盈地注视。

他没有打算过、也从不是想要玩弄他人的感情，与他约会过的男孩女孩们也从不会说任何一句抱怨的话，体贴温柔又周到，你无法再从一个20岁的男孩那里要求更好的了。于是流言一时甚嚣尘上：尽可以去和巴基·巴恩斯约会——如果他对你有好感的话——但不要妄想他会与你更进一步。

巴基头一次没有理会校园流言，因为他们没说错。

在他心里，好感与喜欢之间，隔着层谁也捅不破的窗户纸。

但他现在好像遇上这么一个人了。

巴基在史蒂夫目不交睫的注视里开了口：“我可能有点喜欢你。”

他清楚地看到史蒂夫的眼睛亮了一瞬又沉下去，英俊的脸上出现了那种——像小时候吹出了一个漂亮的彩色泡泡，被阳光下闪烁的斑斓蛊惑，欲伸出手去触碰，又忽然警醒着撤回指尖的表情。

“我是试验品吗？”巴基听见对方这么说。

罗杰斯，你的直球打错方向了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗杰斯，你的直球打错方向了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Summary：为美色所惑的巴基巴恩斯和不明显的切开黑史蒂乎。

12

“什么？”

史蒂夫解释道：“你用了很多不确定的修饰词，‘可能’、‘有点’。”

巴基几乎想用吸管撬开史蒂夫漂亮小脑瓜上的天灵盖看看里面到底是什么构造：“我只是实话实说！我无法否认对你的好感，但你不能指望我在只见了你两面、还每次都以你冒冒失失的告白结尾的前提下就爱你爱得无法自拔吧？”

金发男孩的瞳色倏得变深，蓝得有些忧郁。

操，这是什么表情。巴基内心愤怒地咆哮道，他以为自己是什么，被遗弃的小狗吗？

“我道歉。”巴基试图挽回，“你的告白不叫冒失，那很……”他谨慎地选择了一个词，“独特。”

史蒂夫眼里的一点雾气被轻而易举地吹散开去。

“那么，试验品是什么意思？”

史蒂夫说出了自己的担忧：“你是一个Alpha。”

**他真的误会了。** 巴基想，不过没关系，这是很容易就能澄清的问题。和Omega约会，他以前也做过，牵手、拥抱都没问题，亲吻……如果他不喜欢对方的信息素味道也许会有些怪异感，但就目前的相处来看，他对史蒂夫的味道没有不适感。

——酒味更重了，这会儿有点醺脑。

他分神看了眼吧台，朗姆洛又在调酒。

**史蒂夫的信息素会是什么味道呢？** 对方应该也贴了遮盖贴，很有自我保护意识的小……大Omega。 **希望是牛奶味的** ，但不能太甜。巴基喜欢喝脱脂牛奶。

但史蒂夫没等巴基想完，就又急急忙忙地说出第二个原因：“你从没有过确定的交往对象。你只是和他们约会，两到三次，不确定关系也不发生关系，然后就结束了。”

巴基默了三秒，慢吞吞地问：“所以你担心我只是想和你……发生关系？”

Omega保护协会应该请他去做会长。他太有自我保护意识了。

史蒂夫脸上纠结的表情一闪而过：“……是的。”

“好的。”巴基坦然了，先不说两个Omega要怎么发生性关系——说到这个，他还得去做做功课，可能要买点道具什么的？——他举起手指发誓，“我绝对不是以上床为目的才说的喜欢你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

巴基又补了一句：“如非必要，我绝不会主动提出与你发生肉体关系。”

“如非必要。”史蒂夫重复道。

“也就是说——只有你提出想上床，我们才会到那一步。”巴基抢先补充道。

他看着对方并不算彻底放晴的脸色，不知道哪里来的一股委屈情绪裹住了他，甚至在他自己意识到之前就扁了扁嘴，“你还不相信我是因为喜欢你才约你出来的吗？”

被酒味醺得脑子晕乎乎的巴基·巴恩斯像是大脑神经都被泡软了，竹筒倒豆子似地把实话一股脑脱口而出：“我昨天晚上都想着你做那种梦了！床单被子裤子全打湿了的那种！这还不够证明吗！？”

史蒂夫有五秒钟没说话。

——酒味越来越重了。先开始的清爽微醺还能接受，现下反倒像加了不少烈酒，大胆凛冽，试探性的辛辣钻入鼻腔，醺得巴基有些发蒙。

指甲掐进掌心的皮肉，巴基朝吧台大喊：“朗姆洛！！别他妈的再调酒了！！”

朗姆洛一愣，调酒杯哐当落到地上。

史蒂夫也转过头去，礼数周到：“是的，先生，我赞同巴基的说法。鉴于您今晚招待的都是不满21周岁的学生，我建议您像门口的告示牌所说，提供鲜榨果汁就很好了。”

——酒气倏地淡了一瞬。

还没等巴基惊异完自己的鼻子对远处的味道也能如此敏感，史蒂夫就扭过头来，放上桌的双手交叉在一起，整个人往前靠了一些，那杯没怎么动过的莫吉托被推到桌中央。而史蒂夫的脸上彻底多云转晴：“我明白你的意思了，巴基。那么，请容许我问你——”

史蒂夫的眼睛亮起来：“如果你喜欢我，那你愿意和我交往吗？”

巴基有种明明跑了1000米终点已经近在眼前却突然被藏在终点线附近的规则破坏者窜出来抢先撞线的挫败感。

本来应该是愤怒的，但他的脑子被酒精浸过，已经提不起劲愤怒了。

**10%的酒精含量肯定是假的。**

于是他半趴在桌上，伸手托着下巴支起身体，“我觉得这是我的台词。”

史蒂夫微笑起来，蓝汪汪的眼睛里有点湿润：“那就是愿意。”

巴基伸出手想给他一拳，却被史蒂夫半道截下，修长有力的手指在手掌底部挠了挠，攥成拳的手就莫名其妙却又自然而然地摊开，被对方握进了手心。

“你的手好大。”巴基喃喃，“我们俩其实都应该加入Omega保护协会。”

去他妈的“Omega **就应该** 身材娇小玲珑可爱”，健康高大英俊的Omega也很不错，起码这个小酒吧里就有两个。

巴基想了想，不情愿地在心里承认了洛基也很健康、高大并且英俊，就是太瘦了点。 **那就是三个了，与世俗传统审美不相兼容的Omega。** 他明天该去买彩票。

“还有一件事，巴基。”史蒂夫的语调轻松快活，甚至尾音有着不常见的上扬。他保持着握住巴基手的姿势，轻轻将一枚温热的子弹打进巴基的胸口：“我今晚大概就会进入……热潮期。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复习前文私设：热潮期是中性词汇，A/O皆可使用。  
> 让我们振臂高呼：切黑盾，就是屌，引诱老婆先说好。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Summary：距离掉马只剩一章。史蒂夫，危。

13

巴基慌不择路地拉起史蒂夫的手就往门外冲的时候，脑子里根本没想太多。

“ **史蒂夫今晚就是热潮期** ”的想法在他脑子里唱歌，一会儿是咏叹调一会儿又是歌剧，吵得他脑子要裂开。他能欣赏这些高雅艺术，但不是现在，不是用“史蒂夫的热潮期”作为歌词的现在。脑子里的声音停了，就顺着食道滑到胃里，小腹传来轻微的撕扯式坠感，但不剧烈，甚至不疼痛，只是有些绞。

史蒂夫为什么不提前说一声他的热潮期要到了？他这么想着，于是就这么问了：“你他妈为什么在热潮期要来的时候还敢答应去酒吧赴约？”因为在奔跑所以气喘吁吁，又顾忌着更深露重，他竭力不用嘴巴吸进夜里的凉风。

巴基不知道这句话里的哪个部分更让他愤怒。即将到来的热潮期，酒吧，赴约，还是隐瞒。

史蒂夫只是被他拉着跑，一声不吭。但并没有很喘——至少夜里寥寥无人的街道上只有巴基一个人喘着粗气的回音。

“你他妈，哈！知不知道热潮期在公共场所很危险？你有没有想过、想过，一旦发情是什么后果？……你没上过生理健康课吗？”

史蒂夫轻微地喘着气，但还是能很好地控制呼吸：“高中有过。但我那个时候还没分化……没有认真听。”

——巴基猛地刹住车。

史蒂夫始料未及，来不及停住脚步，因为身高相仿直接撞在巴基的背上。

把巴基撞了一个趔趄，哆嗦着飞出去两步。

“巴基！——对不起！”这会儿居然才真切地慌张起来，好像巴基差点被撞飞是比他即将在公共场合悲惨地发情更严重的事情。史蒂夫忙牵住巴基的手臂，扶稳了他，“你还好吗？被我撞疼了没有？”

巴基没听见。

他嘴唇有点白，声音抖得不行：“你什么时候分化的？”

史蒂夫有些不好意思似地摸了摸发尾：“今年夏天。”

——不管是Alpha还是Omega，有一半的人会在分化时刻经历第一次发情，但也有一半并不会在当时，而是会在分化后的两个月内发情——后者通常是因为遇见了契合度较高或者心仪的对象。*

巴基奋力做着最后一搏：“所以今晚是你的第一次……发情？” 

史蒂夫像是读出了巴基话里的试探和退缩，笑容倏地缩了回去，垂了眼委屈道：“……是的。”

**天。啊。**

巴基最是看不得对方做出委屈的表情。

毕竟，有再大的气也不至于要暴揍一只小狗对吧？

——于是他犹豫了两秒，走上前去抱住了史蒂夫。

两人身高大致相当，史蒂夫还比他高上那么两指。巴基很轻易地就能把下巴搁在对方宽阔厚实的肩膀上，对方的后颈被机车夹克的翻领盖住，他静悄悄地深呼吸一口，闻到对方身上的酒味。

“你喝酒了？”巴基纳闷道，他怎么记得那杯莫吉托动都没动？

——史蒂夫却像是忽然站不稳了似的，喉咙里挤出一阵并不愉快的哼哼。吓得巴基连忙把手虚环在对方腰间，生怕史蒂夫随时要倒下去。

“这样吧。”巴基咬着牙说，“我带你去附近的酒店，再去给你买……”他说得含混不清，“可以吗？”

史蒂夫任由他抱着，全身的力气仿佛卸了一半，在巴基肩膀上点头又摇头。

那就是同意了。巴基准备改抱为侧搂，想着半扛半抱着带他进酒店。哪知史蒂夫忽然有些黏人起来，环住巴基腰际的双手收紧，嘴巴凑到巴基的耳边，脱了力似地软声哼哼：“我想闻闻你，巴基……”

巴基僵住了。他想起自己还没告诉对方他其实是个Omega。

他就是害怕自己的信息素味道过于甜腻——怕史蒂夫在发情期汹涌来临之际，分明渴望着更有侵略性的味道，闻到来自他身上的甜腻奶油味会作呕。

他正想着怎么推辞，对方的手却好像已经预演了千百遍似地，轻车熟路地就落到了他外套衣领处的位置。手掌的温热隔着衣物传过来，紧紧地挨着气味抑制贴。

巴基感觉自己的腺体有点发烫。

“我喜欢你的味道。”像是刻意为了打消巴基的担忧，史蒂夫撒娇似地用下巴在巴基肩膀上来回蹭，有几次嘴唇擦过耳垂，差点要含进去。巴基浑身一抖剧烈地摇头，却被史蒂夫误以为是生硬的拒绝，语气无限地失落下去：“给我闻闻嘛，巴基、巴基……”

一声比一声软。

“好好好你闻吧！反胃要吐我可不管！”巴基被撩拨地有些腿软，带着些怒意粗暴地扯下后颈的抑制贴。

巴基闻不到自己的味道，他只看到史蒂夫本来软软地挂在自己身上，却在抑制贴被撕下后发出一声近乎小兽的低泣，鼻尖想探过去却又不敢似的，喷出的鼻息落在巴基的耳后，让巴基产生了耳后被灼烧的错觉。

他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不知哪来的力气把史蒂夫从自己怀里推了出去，在接触到对方眼泪汪汪的蓝眼睛后一愣，继而迅速狠下心来，支起史蒂夫半边身子，半推半扛着往不远处的酒店加快了脚步。

“就快到了！你要是敢在路中间倒下去我就不管你了！”巴基恶狠狠地威胁道。


	7. Chapter 7

14

只剩唯一一间双人房，从大厅走上电梯再穿过走廊的短短几分钟实在煎熬，用房卡刷开门的瞬间，史蒂夫和巴基双双摔倒在房间里柔软的地毯上。

巴基躺了几秒钟就起身——他只是累。史蒂夫实在是太大一只，这一路又是跑又是抱，害他腿都有点发颤。他半哄半推地把史蒂夫拉到床上去，大个子栽进柔软的床单里摔出不小的动静。

史蒂夫在单人床上缩成一团，伸出手来胡乱地在空中试探：“巴基……巴基……”

巴基在另一边床上定定地看着他，目光凝在那只挥舞着的手上。

金发的大个子男孩只能闻到空气里巴基身上香甜的奶味，能确定对方还跟自己在同一个屋子里，但伸手了好久却都摸不到对方，又急又委屈，把手缩回怀里，赌气似地把脑袋下的枕头抽出来塞进怀里，弯曲着双腿用膝盖夹住枕头的下方，像是眼泪流回喉咙，呜咽起来。

巴基从揭下后颈的抑制贴开始的猜测迅速成形。

“你……”甫一开口就哑了半分的嗓子让他一愣，“史蒂夫。”

“巴基……”史蒂夫缩成一团，脸埋在枕头里，边叫着他的名字边小声抽泣。

操。巴基骂道。不仅是因为史蒂夫委屈又可怜的模样，还因为……他能感觉到到自己后穴里有些液体开始往外流。

操你妈的史蒂夫·罗杰斯混蛋骗子。巴基在心里骂了一连串脏话，才好歹克制住了话里的喘息，故作镇定地问道：“ **你是Alpha吗？** ”

——他妈的！当然是！他在内心咆哮道。

六英尺180磅，能把每件运动短袖都穿成紧身款的健硕胸肌，抡圆了能把山姆一拳锤飞的精壮手臂。还有现在濒临发情——不对，易感期时委委屈屈哭哭啼啼的讨厌模样！

他是怎么把史蒂夫当成Omega的？

因为见第一面的时候他的脸红？因为那几句“ **希望你标记我** ”？还是因为他容易害羞的性格？

史蒂夫从枕头里把脸抬起来，像是看不太清却又执着地确定找到巴基的位置，蓝得发亮的漂亮眼睛被水雾拢着，目线优柔，仿佛是从色板上取下了最温暖明亮的那格蓝色。被这样的一双眼睛长久地注视过，很难不涌起“被爱着”的熨帖心思。

史蒂夫的声音近乎支离破碎了：“Alpha？……是，也许……巴基、巴基……你能抱抱我吗？”

操、操、操！

巴基一边从翻上史蒂夫睡着的那张床，一边在心里愤愤地想： **就是这双眼睛骗我** 。

他伸手探进对方的机车夹克衣领后方，狠狠地抬手撕掉了紧贴着皮肤的那张抑制贴。

“呜！——”被疼痛刺激的易感期Alpha脆弱地呜咽出声，半是撒娇半是抱怨地，“巴基，你把我弄疼了……”

巴基没有回复。

——太浓了。太浓了。

铺天盖地的浓烈酒味在不算大的空间里扩散开来，如果气味能有实体，大概是像刚爆炸的蘑菇云似地层层席卷包裹住了他。

刚撕下来那一阵的辛辣很快散去，但还是足够呛出了巴基的生理眼泪。但酒味很快变得浓厚醇和，巴基不自禁张开嘴巴呼吸，甚至能感觉到气味仿佛真能化作酒液，馥郁香气入口时绵密幽长。

浓烈……却好闻。

他喜欢这个味道。

回过神来的时候他已经在对方的信息素味道里浸了好一会儿了，单人床上的Alpha久久得不到回应，蹭到了床头，背靠床板坐着。已经自己脱掉了外套和那条稍显紧绷却正好能凸显出他臀部的牛仔裤。白T恤在脱衣服的过程中下摆被撩起，哪怕是平躺的姿势，六块腹肌也依然有迹可循。下半身只剩内裤，憋在布料里的老二早就高高翘起，已经开始吐出前液，将灰色的内裤前端打湿了一小块。

尽管没得到回应，Alpha还是可怜巴巴地一声一声叫着他的名字。

“巴基、巴基、巴基……”

巴基低下头与对方视线相接的一刹那，Alpha眼眶里窝着的一汪眼泪倏地流下来，边无声地流眼泪边直直地看着巴基，一眨不眨。

**有这个必要吗？**

巴基以前没有和易感期的Alpha共处的经历——他妈的他跟任何正处热潮期的人都没有过共处的经历！他以前还以为Alpha易感期会变成哭包只是Omega对Alpha的扭曲嘲讽，现在看来Alpha易感期 **不仅会哭，还很会挑时机哭。**

他他妈的刚才是因为太喜欢史蒂夫的信息素味道了所以才没理对方，有必要在他看过去的时候哭得好像他强暴了他三天三夜以后始乱终弃的惨样吗？

巴基不想承认，但是——

被史蒂夫哭得眼眶泛红的眼睛一眨不眨地看着，他湿得更厉害了。

巴基感受到自己的后面已经被湿润了，也许液体还不够多，但只要他起身，屁股底下的床单想必已经不能看了。

15

“巴基……”

史蒂夫颤着哭腔叫他的名字。“你能……”被热潮烘得一句话要停三次，“帮我一下吗？”

巴基此刻仅存的清醒神志在感谢Omega的被动发情不会来得又快又凶猛，让他能成为两人之间相对理智的那个。尽管老二硬到被布料厚实的牛仔裤顶得发疼，后面的水流从没拧紧的水龙头变成初春破冰的小溪，脸红到像高烧三天不退——他也不能向生理欲望妥协投降。

“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯。”他念对方的全名。

——出乎意料地听见对方从喉咙里挤出一声愉悦的呻吟。

“……罗杰斯！”巴基忍着脸上爆炸的红意吼到。

易感期的Alpha敏感又脆弱，敏锐地听出了巴基话里的凶狠，嘴一瘪，那种巴基最受不了的表情似乎马上就要出现在对方因为陷入情欲而更具诱惑力的脸上。

巴基忍无可忍地起身爬到史蒂夫身侧，单手掐住史蒂夫的脸，两颊的肉向中间堆去，嘴巴自然而然地挤成O形。

没法扁嘴，史蒂夫就用湿漉漉的上目线折磨巴基的良心。眨一眨眼，泪水从眼眶里涌出，迅速落到巴基的手上，像有高温似地烫得巴基连忙松开了对史蒂夫脸颊的钳制。

“……你给我听清楚了。”不得不将语气软和下来的巴基尽力做到心平气和，顺便用手背对方连的眼泪擦去。

故意使了点劲，史蒂夫的脸颊上就出现了两道红痕。

大概是被擦痛了，史蒂夫小声地嘟囔了句“疼”，眼看着眼眶里又要聚起透明液体。

“不许哭！”

史蒂夫吓得肩膀一缩，抬眼看他。

这双眼里揽着水盛着光，一眼看过来，多大的怒气也要被浇灭。巴基语气缓和下来：“不哭了，好不好？”

史蒂夫像在理解他的意思，两秒后乖乖点头。

**我是Omega还是幼师？** 巴基浑浑噩噩地想。

幼儿园大班小朋友史蒂夫努力克制住话里的哭腔和颤音：“那你会……摸摸我吗？”

话语很有礼貌，行动却不太得体——像是忍不住了，直接伸手牵过巴基的手腕，急匆匆地就往他自己下体探去。

巴基本就是半跪在史蒂夫身侧，被突然拉过手腕往底下送，整个人重心不稳，上半身就势倒在了史蒂夫的胸膛上。没有刻意绷紧的胸肌在躺下的时候是软的，巴基自己也有，所以他知道隔着布料传来的稍软触感是什么。

**我是Omega还是卡车？** 巴基昏昏沉沉地想。

史蒂夫右手牵着巴基的手腕往下探，左手已经把硬了许久的分身从内裤里放了出来。

因此巴基的手掌是一击上垒。

虽然时机不太对，但巴基还是转头看了一眼半握在自己手心里的、属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的老二。

一眼之后，巴基发出了不合时宜却真心实意的赞叹：“哇——”

像是能听懂赞美似的，马眼诚实地吐出了点液体。

巴基后知后觉地体会到了害羞，他从史蒂夫身上爬起来，甚至往右边挪了点以便更好地握住对方的老二，在热意上脸之前看向史蒂夫，开了个非常幼稚的玩笑：“它害羞了，跟你一样。哈哈。”

然而史蒂夫不觉得幼稚。

他在巴基干笑出声的同时猛地从半靠坐的姿势弹起来，倾身往前将自己的嘴唇印在了巴基的唇上。

空气中香甜的牛奶与醇厚的酒香迅速地融合。

“史——！”

史蒂夫的舌头应该很想感谢巴基在惊恼之下喊的这一嗓子，多亏了这句未竟的名字，史蒂夫才不费吹灰之力就打开了对方的牙关，在巴基温热的口腔里游弋。用舌尖描摹巴基漂亮的唇形，纠缠对方退无可退的舌头，舔过上颚的时候加了点力道——就像巴基给史蒂夫擦脸时多使的劲同样的道理——原本还在反抗的巴基惊喘一声，上半身软在了史蒂夫的怀抱里。

“巴基，你好甜……”舌头恋恋不舍地退出来之后，史蒂夫亲了亲巴基的嘴角，又开始往下掉眼泪，“好甜、好软，呜……好香……”

如果不是被亲得没力气了，巴基一定会摆出震惊的表情——他宁愿跟他亲吻完的对象去卫生间呕吐，也好过索完吻之后抱着他哽咽着掉眼泪。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欺负史蒂夫（1/？）

16

**巴基握在史蒂夫老二上的手还没收回来。**

一开始是史蒂夫不让他收回来，后来被史蒂夫强硬地吻过来时是大脑一片空白地忘记动作，最后想起来准备挪开的时候，史蒂夫睁着一双可怜兮兮的小狗眼，从喉咙深处发出一声呜咽。

他就没辙了。

只好像现在这样，上上下下套弄着对方尺寸惊人的老二。

巴基不算太经常自慰——比起前面他比较喜欢抚慰后面，所以不怎么熟悉手活应该怎么做。他回忆着看过的片儿，意识到大概是上上下下，拇指可以在马眼处打几个圈，握着龟头的时候温存一点、缓慢一点，然后在对方放松的时候一摸到底——

“——哈……”

史蒂夫大概是爽到了，闭紧了眼睛发出一声性感的喘息。

闭上眼睛好。巴基想，别再用你那无辜的蓝眼睛在我给你打飞机的时候还一直看着我了！

——因为史蒂夫表现得好像只要不看巴基，后者就能突然凭空消失似的。求他帮帮忙的时候要看着他，亲过来的时候要看着他，现在巴基一只手都和史蒂夫的老二相亲相爱了，还要一眨不眨地看着他！

刚开始撸的时候巴基发现史蒂夫在看着自己，还伸手去遮对方的眼睛。结果还没遮上，史蒂夫就发出了一声混着哭腔的喘息。

人不能——至少不应该，用同一个办法得到所有他想得到的东西。该死的罗杰斯凭什么能只用他的蓝眼睛就能一次性获得巴恩斯的心动、亲吻和手活？菲比·布非都不能用她妈妈自杀了的借口从瑞秋手里同时抢走一个帅哥和最后一个蓝莓蛋糕！

巴基把手抽回来的时候看见史蒂夫眼睛和哭红了一些的鼻头，深眼窝高鼻梁，流畅又完美的脸型……算了，他可以。

**只要史蒂夫·罗杰斯愿意，他可以得到一切他想得到的东西。**

巴基·巴恩斯有点痛恨自己发现了这一事实。

他忽然往前倾身，鬼使神差地——亲了一口史蒂夫。很浅很轻，蜻蜓点水似的一个吻。

他还没起身，就感觉到史蒂夫浑身颤抖，喉咙里溢出一声压抑的低吼。

射了。

虽然射精持续的时间很长，但是离巴基摸上对方的阴茎，从摸上到撸动再到射出来，也才只有——

巴基看了眼床头柜上的时钟。

五分钟。

巴基愣愣地把视线从射完半软的老二上转回史蒂夫脸上，后者还在高潮射精的余韵里，鼻尖通红，两滴水珠挂在下巴上。

在谜一般的寂静里，史蒂夫像脖子里突然转了生锈螺丝似的，很慢、很机械地抬起头。

巴基觉得自己应该说点什么。他动了动嘴唇。

“不要……”紧字还没说完。

“哇！————”

半软的阴茎搁在内裤外面、紧绷的白色T恤满是褶皱的小处男扑上来，在巴恩斯学长的怀里半是爽到、半是羞耻地大哭出声。

巴基慢吞吞地抬手，轻轻拍在对方结实的脊背上。

如果你的老二能别这么快又竖起来顶到我，就更有说服力了。

巴基·巴恩斯如是想到。

17

易感期的Alpha不应期短，史蒂夫在尴尬的事件后很快又抬了头，被巴基服务完一次、又被羞耻心纠缠的金发Alpha睁着泪眼，半哄半骗地把巴基的外裤连带着内裤一起都扒了下来。

内裤湿得用手轻拧就能往下滴，巴基又羞又恼，却终究拗不过倔强又哭啼啼的Alpha渴求的眼神，最后两个人手里都抓着对方的老二，柱身相贴，边互摸边互蹭，爽得头皮发麻——但好歹还是坚持了十几分钟才交代在了对方手里。

射过两次，史蒂夫神志回笼了大半，收了眼泪后不好意思地脸红了半天，又是道歉又是低头，差点要把巴基的内裤拿去厕所洗干净以表歉意。

这种内裤还有什么洗的必要吗？巴基扑上去把自己湿透的内裤从对方手里扯下来丢进垃圾桶。“我已经叫人来送了！”

史蒂夫愣了一会儿，“谁？”

“朗姆洛。”巴基简短地答，看了眼对方依旧疑惑的表情解释道，“酒吧老板。你今晚见过的那个。”

史蒂夫回头看了眼床头柜上的时钟，11点半。心里仿佛堵了坨棉絮，说话的时候口气也有点冲：“你跟他什么关系？大晚上的哪里去找两套新衣服。”

巴基心思通透又活络，哪能听不出史蒂夫话里的意思，睨着Alpha的脸色，故意打趣：“两套？我只让他送一套来。”

史蒂夫迅速的抬起头，蓝眼睛里攒着点火光：“什么？”

“你光着出去。”巴基浑身上下光溜溜的——第二次之前史蒂夫把他衣服撕坏了——窝回另一张床上坐着，“行吗？”

窝回床上坐着也不盖被子，靠着床头大剌剌地坐着，两腿小幅度地分开，没怎么使用过的阴茎介于粉色与褐色之间，是健康干净的漂亮颜色，垂在双腿间，正好能挡住下面的穴口。由于Omega体质，浑身上下白皙又嫩滑，毛发不多，但流畅匀称的肌肉线条是后天锻炼的见证。

史蒂夫还穿着那件滑稽的白T恤，尽管已经皱得不能看了，他愣愣地看着坐在床头的巴基，在对方分开双腿的时候用力地咕咚了一声。

“你好……漂亮。”史蒂夫呆呆地脱口而出，已经忘记刚才自己为什么不高兴了。

巴基把岔开的腿缓慢地交叠在一起，冲史蒂夫一歪脑袋，咬着唇笑：“如果是平时你用这个词夸我，我可能会生气。”

史蒂夫三步并两步地蹦到巴基躺的那张床上，“啵”地一声亲在对方嫣红的嘴唇上。

巴基忽然钻进被窝里，白色的床单把下身盖了个严严实实，他严肃道：“待会儿朗姆洛会送两套衣服，一管Alpha抑制剂来。”

史蒂夫忽然变成听不懂人类讲话的小狗，喉咙里发出的疑惑声都像是小狗汪汪之前的那种喉鸣。

“这周三我们第一次见面，昨天你第一次告白，七点半的时候我们才决定要交往，十一点半时你就已经射在我手里两次了。”巴基盯着史蒂夫的蓝眼珠，“无论如何不能有更进一步的发展——至少在你和我都做好准备之前。”

史蒂夫听懂了，眼里的失落没能被太好的遮掩起来，但还是认同地点了点头。“是的。”

他脸上的红晕也褪下去了，如果只看脖子以上，跟众人眼中的正经严肃版史蒂夫几乎没有差别。

“至少要在你足够喜欢我之后。”他喃喃着低下头，“否则对你不公平。”

巴基伸手托起史蒂夫的下巴，“嘿，我喜欢你。”他像强调似地又说了一遍，“我喜欢你到愿意给你来发手活、看着你掉眼泪能把一整条内裤打湿——我不能说这完全没有信息素和AO本身链接的影响，但我确定我喜欢你的程度足够我从明天之后的每一天都跟你手牵手去上课、约会、拥抱、亲吻。”

等他意识到自己在说什么之后已经覆水难收了，但——算了，去他妈的。于是巴基在史蒂夫毫不掩饰的专注目光里补完了最后那句话：“我只是希望一切都自然而然。所以这次可能要辛苦你了，可以吗？”

——史蒂夫的回答是一个落在嘴角的亲吻：“我也好喜欢你。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 靠谱表哥朗姆洛。恍然大悟巴恩斯。

本章Summary：靠谱表哥朗姆洛。恍然大悟巴恩斯。

18

多亏了靠谱成年人布洛克·朗姆洛雪中送炭的高尚行为，一针抑制剂下去，史蒂夫整个后半夜都睡得很安稳。

——而巴基就没那么好过了。

他看着手机屏幕上朗姆洛的短信：「出来。」

看了眼床上陷入深度睡眠的金发男孩，他关上了房里的灯，确定自己穿戴得体了，才偷偷打开了房门。

朗姆洛帮他卡了条毛巾在门缝里得以保证最大程度隔音、同时也不至于把巴基锁在外面之后，才慢悠悠地从兜里掏出一根烟点上。

巴基有点怵他这个表哥，只是安静地注视着对方身后的“禁烟”标志，没敢开口。

“Alpha，huh？”

巴基手臂上的汗毛都竖了起来，他居高了手做出投降的姿势：“我八点才知道。”

朗姆洛掏出手机把屏幕上的十二点给他看。“四个小时，够来四发了。”

“我没！——”巴基差点尖叫出声，“我们就是，给对方打了次飞机，没别的了。”

“一次？”

“……我给他两次，他给我一次。”

朗姆洛转头把烟圈吐出去，嗤笑一声：“还挺有服务精神。”

巴基不假思索：“我一直都很有服务精神！”

“……”看了眼突然目露凶光的朗姆洛，巴基意识到 **这不是句表扬** ，又变回泄了气的小熊软糖，“我不是那个意思。”

朗姆洛不欲在这个问题上纠缠，两指夹着烟又吸了口，把烟喷在指尖，“是男朋友了？”

巴基有问必答：“七点半的时候，是的。”

“带着他跑出去是为了来开房？”

“不是。”这话要说清楚。巴基条理清晰，“我以为他是Omega，他突然告诉我他热潮期快到了——他一直用的是‘热潮期’这种中性指代词，再加上之前对他的猜测，我怕他一个Omega在酒吧里突然发情，带他出去的时候是想着开间房把他放里面再回我宿舍拿抑制剂……”巴基在朗姆洛的逼视里声音小下去，因为他忽然想起来： **朗姆洛那里有为他备着的Omega抑制剂** ，Alpha专用的也有。 **他本该记得的。**

朗姆洛看看他恍然后又浮起一点羞愧的神情：“想到更好的解决办法了？”

巴基讷讷地点头：“嗯。”

朗姆洛抽了口烟，说话的同时青烟缭绕在周围：“保护欲。”他点评道。巴基没接话。

于是他接着问：“喜欢？”

“……比以前遇见的所有人都喜欢。”

“但还 **没那么** 喜欢。”

巴基也没犹豫：“确实没。”

“行。”朗姆洛把闪着火星的烟头捻熄在拇指与食指之间，巴基看得十指一痛，却觑着对方的脸色并不敢开口问。

朗姆洛看了他一眼，“我回去了。”

听到对方这么轻易就准备放过自己，血管里的那点属于少年的顽劣就抬了头，巴基语调懒散又轻快：“慢走，不送。”

朗姆洛已经走出几步去，听到他的语气又转身回来作势踢他，“别忘记明天你有课。”

“上午十点到下午六点，中午去你那里吃饭。”巴基往后退一步，离开了朗姆洛一双长腿的攻击范围，笑嘻嘻地补充道，“我和史蒂夫两个人，谢谢。”

“得寸进尺。”朗姆洛叱他一句。倒也没说不让，慢慢悠悠地往外走，背对着挥了挥手。语调拖得长长的，“给你妈打个电话——她说如果你谈恋爱了要第一时间告诉她。”

巴基“嗯”了一声，目送朗姆洛的背影消失在视线范围内之后，转身推开房门。

在室内一地的月光里思索了几秒，还是脱下了上衣外裤，叠整齐了放在床头上，似乎叠会儿衣服就能让他平静下来似的。

直到他用这辈子最慢的速度叠好了自己的衣物，这才轻手轻脚地钻进史蒂夫躺着的那床单人床和被窝里，闭上了眼。

19

史蒂夫睁眼看见怀里那颗毛绒绒的棕色脑袋时还有些如坠云雾的不真实感。

对方埋在自己胸前，手搭在自己腰上。

因为巴基额头靠着自己胸膛的姿势，半长的棕发尽数落到脸颊两边，长期藏在发尾底下那截白皙的后颈不再是秘密，清甜的奶香从那块微微肿起的腺体里散发出来，跟昨晚第一次闻到时比，又多了几分像在唐人街喝的第一口高粱酒那种又辣又冲的味道。

他们还不算真正结合，甚至连暂时标记也没有做过，所以巴基现在闻起来并不像他和自己融在一起的味道，也很正常。

——他如果少点贪心，就已经心满意足。

“巴基？”他轻轻叫了怀里人的名字。

——可惜他食髓知味，相信不知足才常乐。

累了一夜又睡得很晚的Omega虽然还困，却嘟囔着睁开了眼。

“早。”他像是适应得很好，丝毫不觉得在另一个人怀里被叫醒有什么不对，甚至因为想躲避阳光而更往史蒂夫怀里躲了躲，鼻尖抵在胸膛上，含混不清地问，“几点了？……”

“九点了。”史蒂夫轻声说，“起床洗漱，我们去吃早餐好吗？”

巴基听起来还在和睡意缠斗：“去哪儿吃啊……”

史蒂夫的声音愈发柔和：“你想吃什么？”

“要加三份糖的拿铁，”这是他的定式。巴基砸吧砸吧嘴，“想吃司康。”

史蒂夫亲了亲他蓬松的棕发，“那我先起床。最多只能再睡十五分钟噢。”

他掀开一边的被子下床，探身把窗帘拉紧，把胸前可疑的液体不声不响地用纸巾擦去，动作极轻地走进卫生间。

——巴基缩在被子里，确定听见对方轻不可闻的足音进了浴室后，才放任自己的脸慢慢地红起来。

他昨晚入睡时犹豫的“第二天早上起来会不会尴尬到爆炸”的担忧没有成真，和史蒂夫在同一张床上醒来的感觉好极了，像是不存在的过去里无数个稀松平淡的日常，被轻声叫醒又靠上对方胸膛逃避晨光的场景如此自然，仿佛重复上演了几十年。而这一切竟然让巴基毫无违和感。

操，朗姆洛说得对啊。巴基想。

**我跟史蒂夫就他妈的是天生一对。**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人人都爱巴恩斯。

20

——理所当然地遇到了巴基护卫队。

事实上，娜塔莎已经烦躁得信息素味道都要着火。昨晚巴基拉着史蒂夫像火烧屁股一样冲出去之后一整夜都没了消息，山姆直到凌晨三点还在被娜塔莎发来的短信吵醒，神志不清地回了句“他不在”，后面跟着的一串乱码显示发信人已经困得糊涂了。三人小组里唯一的Alpha几乎没能好好合眼，直到破晓时分才联系上了朗姆洛，对方却也只语焉不详地让她放心，向她保证她明天能看到巴基巴恩斯去完好地去上课。

  
因此，九点四十被堵在校门外必经的小巷里时，史蒂夫早有心理准备。

隔着十米外他就闻到了另一位Alpha的味道，像血在口鼻里时留下的铁锈味道，又带着本人的剧烈情绪波动加成，强烈又刺激地几乎扼住口鼻。

——史蒂夫没有半点反抗地被红发女孩一把怼到了墙上，双手被反剪到身后，想要救他于魔爪之下的巴基被则山姆勒在了臂弯里。

“小娜！——”巴基边喊着友人的名字边给了山姆一记肘击，后者吃痛地嗷了一句，却没松手。

满眼红血丝的娜塔莎转回头瞪了他一眼：“担心担心你自己吧，巴基·OMEGA·巴恩斯。你的第二性别真相马上就要在校园论坛上屠版了。”

“噢！还有这位——我们的风云学弟。”娜塔莎蓦地变了调，声音里挽着虚情假意的调笑，掐住对方手腕的力道半点不减，“骗我们好玩吗？你一个Alpha装什么Omega？”

被狼狈地按在墙上的金发Alpha语调是令娜塔莎恨得牙痒痒的四平八稳：“我没有想要骗你们，罗曼诺夫女士。我没有说过自己是Omega。”

“需要我提醒你吗？你两次对愚蠢的巴恩斯告白时用的都是‘请你标记我’，据我所知没有哪个Alpha会说这话。”

“噢，那个。”哪怕英俊的脸被抵在墙上因为挤压有些变形，娜塔莎也能看见他露出了一个有些抱歉的笑容，“这个说来话长。”

“那就长话短说！”

史蒂夫艰难地转动眼睛，只能在余光看见被山姆锁住的巴基，后者一边拼命掰开扣在肩上的手掌，一边朝娜塔莎低声要求她放开史蒂夫。

史蒂夫微笑起来。他跳过了这个话题：“你想听事实，女士。实话就是：我非常喜欢巴基；在昨晚之前我确实一直以为巴基是Alpha；并且，我和巴基已经在正式交往了。”

实话实说总是能取得最大程度的谅解。

娜塔莎不知不觉地松开了些对史蒂夫的压制，她偏过头去，震惊的视线和巴基的对上：“你和他交往了？”

山姆意识到自己可以放手了，于是在下一记肘击到来之前抢先放手，并往后退了一大步。

“对啊。”巴基坦坦荡荡地承认，“是你昨晚说的——”

他学着昨晚娜塔莎懒洋洋的语调：“ ‘我是你的亲友团，宝贝。如果你们今晚决定交往，我必须在场见证。’ ”

娜塔莎彻底松开史蒂夫，三两步走过来揪起巴基的衣领：“你听不出什么是玩笑吗？而且我从来没想过你会答应他，我以为你昨晚只是准备正式拒绝他——”

“小娜，冷静、冷静——”巴基没介意对方把自己的衣领攥在手里变得乱糟糟，在女孩激动得快要破音时伸出手去把红发姑娘抱进怀里，像以往那样摸了摸她的头发。“听着，我是有点喜欢史蒂夫。这话出自本心，而非被信息素操控压制——如果这是你所担心的问题。我是昨晚才知道他是Alpha的，但他没有强迫我，我喜欢和他在一起。我不会让自己吃亏，你知道这点的，对吗？”

娜塔莎比巴基矮不少，被抱住的时候额头堪堪抵进对方的肩胛窝里，有点固执地抠字眼：“你只是有点喜欢史蒂夫。”

巴基像在哄瑞贝卡似的，尽管瑞贝卡是个又香又软又乖的Omega小女孩，而怀里这个很明显是最滚烫又最辣的一滴刃尖血。他贴近娜塔莎的耳边，用轻得几乎只有他们彼此才能听见得音量温声道：“是的，但这对我已经很不容易了，你说是吗？”

娜塔莎没了声音。

“……你是草坪上的喷射洒水机。”半晌，她闷闷地说。

虽然没有理解这是什么比喻，但巴基还是耐心地赞同她：“你说得对。”

“只不过你装的不是水，是他妈的爱心。”娜塔莎说着，一拳落在巴基的肩膀上，“把爱洒得到处都是！”

巴基懂她的意思了：“你只是想保护我，小娜，没关系。”他忍住了疼痛的闷哼，语调轻松如故。

娜塔莎硬邦邦地回击：“我才没有为此道歉！”

巴基从善如流，绕开这个话题，拍了拍她的背：“我快迟到了，你真的不打算让我去上课吗？”

娜塔莎退后一步，鼻尖轻微发红，她回头看了一眼史蒂夫，眼神称不上和善，但也确实没有了攻击性。很快就和山姆一起往学校里走去。

史蒂夫站在离巴基两个身位远的地方，长长地呼出一口气：“……你的朋友们。”

“我知道。”巴基走上前去，软糯的声音里染着笑，“小娜和我高中就认识，她对你没有恶意，她只是……”

“想保护你。”史蒂夫接过他的话，“我理解。”

巴基望向他的眼神柔和起来，灰绿的眼里染了点金。史蒂夫情不自禁凑上前去想仔细瞧，却发现金色的面积扩开来。

金是史蒂夫的金。

他伸手把巴基抱进怀里，像巴基刚才对娜塔莎做的那样。“你抱了她很久，我也要。”

“我今天一上午都只能哄小朋友吗？”巴基揶揄他，却没挣开，伸手环上史蒂夫的后颈。身高相仿的两个人做这个动作有些奇怪，但巴基好像乐在其中，手指钻进对方柔软的金色发丛间，“你介意吗？”

“什么？”

“我只是有点喜欢你。”

史蒂夫后撤一步直视巴基：“你有很多追求者，也和不少人约过会。”

“……是的。”这是在兴师问罪吗？巴基想。如果是，他就立刻和史蒂夫分手。

史蒂夫没错过巴基眼神中的躲闪。慌乱又勇敢的小鹿。绿眼睛烁烁得让他想起一切柔软却又坚硬的东西。玫瑰和它的刺，雨滴和雨后清香的土地，月光和光年外的星球，嘴唇和吻。

“可我是唯一一个你实名认证的男朋友。如果你把这称为只是有点喜欢，那么当然，我不介意。”史蒂夫放开巴基，转身牵起他的手，像昨晚巴基许诺过的那样——

“要迟到了，巴恩斯先生。你试过牵着男朋友的手在校园里奔跑吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

**20**

史蒂夫是罗杰斯家的独生子。

罗杰斯夫人是他们那个年代最早一批为传统审美所不容的Omega，高挑、强势，对喜欢的人具有一般Omega不常有的领地意识和极强的保护欲，把白皙的皮肤晒成健康的小麦色，无论比拼什么都不会落在同年级的Alpha与Beta们下风。勇敢追求喜欢的Beta男士——也就是后来的丈夫、罗杰斯先生，在当时外界风传的BO结合不易受孕的流言里诞下了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

因着早产的缘故，小史蒂夫在16岁之前都比同龄的孩子要瘦小不少，小小一团裹在襁褓里时像连喵喵叫都没学会的不足月奶猫，罗杰斯夫人从少女时期就腾腾的保护欲倾注在儿子身上——是完全把史蒂夫当成Omega来养的。

更何况史蒂夫漂亮的金发、如海的蓝眼睛，完全继承了父母样貌长处的美人底子。

罗杰斯夫人只顾着操心到底是把小宝贝打扮成洋娃娃还是迪士尼公主。

“……所以。”史蒂夫无奈地总结道，“我青少年时期有一定程度上的轻微性别认知倒错，这也是我在食堂会说请你标记我这种话的原因——它只是下意识地就这么溜出来了，我想这也跟我被养育长大的方式有关。”

巴基完全是听故事入了迷的状态，双手交叠着趴在桌上，眨眨眼看着史蒂夫温和的嘴角弧度：“罗杰斯夫人真是位了不起的女士。”

山姆在一旁揉了揉鼻子，举手发问：“你会介意罗杰斯夫人把你当Omega养吗？——我是说，考虑到小时候的耳濡目染会对你如今的生活产生一些影响？”

“什么？”史蒂夫愣了一瞬，继而笑着补充道，“不，当然不。实际上，她完全不是那种无视我的意愿从而把她的想法强加到我头上的母亲，她出于保护的天性猜测我会成为Omega——因为我从小身体健康状况确实令人担忧，而且分化得非常晚。但她无论做什么，首先会征求我的意见，从衣服、房间装潢风格甚至到学校选择各方各面。穿布料柔软的亮色衣物是我的选择，去户外锻炼身体参加一切强身健体的活动是——那么请求伴侣标记自己同样也是我的选择。”

“她是你对这世界打开平等、包容和尊重差异的第一扇门。”巴基总结道。

史蒂夫因为陷入回忆而漾着温柔笑意的眼睛眨了眨，看向巴基：“我想是的。”

把棒棒糖叼成烟管似的娜塔莎坐在他们对面，在史蒂夫娓娓道来的过程中一直安静地听着，编成两束麻花辫的红发低低地垂在肩膀上。她看了看巴基，又看了看满眼笑意的史蒂夫，轻轻地“啧”了一声，继而站起身来，朝桌对面的史蒂夫潇洒地伸出手去：“我听懂了。那好吧，我为之前的误解并指责你欺骗的行为表示抱歉。”

史蒂夫站起来握住女孩的手，对方的手劲和自己一样有力，“不必为此道歉，罗曼诺夫小姐，你只是保护朋友——为此我还要感谢你。”

“照顾好巴恩斯。”红发女孩放开了史蒂夫的手，目光从坐在史蒂夫身边趴在桌面上仰着脑袋笑得傻气极了的好友脸上扫一圈，又直视进史蒂夫的眼睛，“你根本不知道你摊上了一个怎样的笨蛋。”

无辜被扫射的话题中心巴恩斯坐起身来，扬起半边眉毛：“嘿，我还在这儿呢。”

娜塔莎不以为意，有样学样地挑眉：“我只是在警告你男朋友，如果他对你不好，我会揍扁他。”

“对我男朋友说我是个笨蛋听起来可不像什么警告。”

娜塔莎把棒棒糖顶端最后那一点硬质糖果在嘴里咬碎，哼道：“当然是警告。这是‘货已售出概不退换’。”

为了避免巴基和娜塔莎就这个无聊话题争执完一整个中午，史蒂夫右手摸上巴基的脑袋，毛绒绒的头发软趴趴地在他的手心里服帖地躺下，眼睛却看向娜塔莎的方向：“谢谢你的警告，罗曼诺夫小姐——我想我多少也看出了一点所谓‘笨蛋’的端倪。”

无视着巴基不满的“嘿”声抗议，娜塔莎直视着对方看了两秒，再度伸出手去：“娜塔莎。”

史蒂夫没愣过半秒，也再度伸出手去和女孩紧握。

“好吧，误会解开了！我们迎来了崭新的和平纪元！”巴基佯装不耐烦地挥开史蒂夫胡噜自己头发的手，朝桌中心举高里手中的饮料。草莓牛奶有点幼稚，但他一点也不在意这个，在这个地方、和这群人一起，哪怕做个傻气直冒的人也不要紧。

于是巴基喊道：“为恋爱干杯！——”

“谁要为 **你** 的恋爱干杯！”

——咣！玻璃杯们撞在一起。

（如果我说我一开始想在这里打上完结两个字会不会被骂（。

**21**

“我还是不敢相信，我只是没应邀去和你一起享受午餐而已，就成了最后一个知道你谈恋爱了的人？”

洛基嘭地将从图书馆一路抱回的大摞书籍砸在巴基的桌面上。

巴基从作业里抬头瞟了他一眼：“我 **并没有** 邀请你和我一起吃午餐。”

洛基常年苍白的脸上拼凑出一个不太熟练的惊讶：“你学坏了。”

继而迅速恢复他那一贯的、带着点冰冷嘲讽意味的面无表情，他把巴基手里的笔抢过来，“你以为我会这样被你带跑话题是吗？你身上有酒味，巴恩斯，别告诉我才不到24个小时你就跟那个金发Alpha上了床。”

巴基把摊开的经济史课本拿起来捂在耳边：“为什么大家不能心平气和地接受我和罗杰斯谈恋爱的事实并且别·他·妈·来·烦·我？”

自从被人目睹过和史蒂夫从校门口手牵着手一路跑进教学楼，巴基的推特账号私信箱里就涌入了无数莫名其妙的私信，还有许多陌生号码发来的短信，更别提那些能和他一起上课的同学，他们甚至等不到下课就不停地给他扔纸条，害得他接连被弗瑞教授点起来答了好几个刁钻的问题。

以前他和不同的人无间断约会时也没有引起过这样的震动。

“你被乱七八糟的蝼蚁们烦了一天，刚才的脾气不是冲我，我接受你的道歉。”洛基自说自话的功力无人能及，“想想吧，你谈恋爱、罗杰斯谈恋爱、你和罗杰斯谈恋爱，你不能指望这三件事情同时发生而不引起地震——需要我提醒你上个学期末的男神排名你高票胜出名列榜首吗？”

“没错，我还是连续两个学期蝉联‘最想和TA一|夜|情的对象’校园投票的人呢。”

“然而你还在困惑为什么大家不能平静接受你和罗杰斯谈恋爱的事实。”洛基叹了口气，用巴基熟悉的那种“你是个傻瓜而我怜悯你”的语气拿腔捏调地说，“被人喜欢是要付出代价的，小鹿仔。”

巴基点点头：“真羡慕你不用付出太多代价。”

洛基没生气——他甚至为这事实感到快乐，“你的代价就是要被所有人议论和打探私生活。不仅包括为什么你和这么快就被一年级最辣的学弟搞上，还要包括为什么你明明是个Omega却要装Alpha。”

是了。这才是烦恼的关键。

巴基从没有想要「装作Alpha」。他只是觉得那不是评判一个人和一段感情的因素，他有权利决定是否公开自己的第二性别——至少在学校里是这样。这是他的自由，不仅包括是否公开，还包括何时公开。

“现在学院里部分过激的Omega和Alpha群体都对你很生气。”洛基慢悠悠地补充道。

巴基没有浏览学校论坛的习惯：“为什么？”

“部分Omega认为你故意隐瞒自己是Omega的事实并且表现出Alpha的特征，是因为你歧视Omega群体，而Alpha则是因为你明明这么辣却错失了约你的机会。”

巴基不知道作何表情。天啊，怎么会有人这么想？

最后他只能干巴巴地挤出一句：“你知道我没有。”

洛基几乎要长叹出声：“我？——我当然知道你对自己的Omega身份充分地自知、自适、自悦，是个就差把自由平等和尊重刻在额头上的甜心，”分明是称赞巴基的话语，洛基的眼神却显得有些晦暗不明，“可我知道有什么用？我又没法用魔法把世界上所有断章取义一味误解他人的蠢人一次性灭绝。”

他看了眼恹恹坐在椅子上的巴基，后者的眉头都快挤到一起，鼻尖发皱，可怜巴巴的。

于是他罕见地发了善心，试图转移话题：“罗杰斯回宿舍了？你们今晚竟然没去约会吗？”

巴基揉了揉眼睛：“我得把作业做完，史蒂夫也……”

——嗡。

话没说完就被打断，巴基摆在桌面上的手机屏幕亮起来。陌生号码的短信，显示不出内容的附件。

“我要是你就一口气把未读都删光。”洛基看他的眼神慢吞吞地挪到手机屏幕上，好意提醒。

巴基兀自伸手，径直点开了那封短信，附件是张图片，巴基点开。文件似乎很大，慢悠悠地转着圈显示加载中。

洛基忍了忍才没有出手把对方的手机也抢过来。

“我跟你说过吗，洛基？”巴基忽然没头没脑地出声。

“什么？”

“你真的很适合做法师。”

“……”洛基深吸一口气，“我刚才说那么多，你就只想出这个？”

他来之不易的好心真是多此一举。洛基转身要走，却被巴基从身后拽住了手臂。

“干嘛？”洛基不耐烦。他本来就不适合做好人，难得做一次还被会错意，“放手，我要回霍格沃兹了。”嘴上这么说着，还是不情不愿地转回身去。

“有什么咒语能消除我的记忆吗？”方才脸上的漫不经心消失不见，取而代之的是并不适合出现在巴基那张甜蜜小圆脸上的苦笑，他把调低了屏幕亮度的手机递过来，“我还是第一次用这种方式看到自己的脸。”

——屏幕上是巴基·巴恩斯的脸。社团迎新时为招揽新生被人拜托着拍的一张海报，年少意气在画面定格时分也流转的眼波，耀眼迷人也温暖柔软的笑容——此刻却被红色的画笔和针尖涂抹戳烂，在脸颊上写满了侮辱性文字。

婊子

烂货

下地狱吧

……

洛基眉心一跳，没带半分犹豫迅速将短信删除并拉黑了匿名号码。 

他把手机递回去的时候看见巴基眼里闪烁着的犹豫。

“别告诉史蒂夫好吗？”对方的声音轻得像一声被风裹挟而走的叹息。 

洛基把手插进裤袋，没有多余的表情：“我跟他又不熟。”

**22**

周三的史蒂夫是最忙的。

毕竟是进大学的头一年，公选和必修势在必得般地堆满了新生的课程表，其他四天还尚有一两节课的空白，唯独周三从早八一直排到了晚六，下课后还要去例行的社团活动，除去午休和晚餐时间，史蒂夫忙得连手机都无心打开。

他从上节课的教学楼走到接下来这节的教室花了十分钟，一路上脚步飞快。以致于在第二排落座的瞬间，肺部忽地拉扯出些微的疼痛，他不敢深呼吸，手臂搁在桌面上，将额头缓慢地靠上小臂的皮肤，脑袋被圈在自己的手臂之内，目光所及只有蓝色的桌面和大理石地板上的纹路。

——好想巴基啊。

毫无来由却又有理有据的想法跃进他的脑海。 **巴基** ，他无声地默念了一次。

他懒得去分辨从胸腔里层层涌上来的那一点委屈到底是不是来自于刚刚过去的热潮期没有得到满足的Alpha天性，反正他的脑袋藏在臂弯里，谁也看不见。他顺理成章地扁了扁嘴，鼻腔怪异地发软。

好想巴基。

……却不能见。

疲惫委屈的双重压制下，史蒂夫差点就要放任自己在这短短的课间十分钟内眯上一小会儿了，直到他的上臂忽然被贴上一点温热的触感——

他吓得一个激灵抬起头来，却在身边的位置上看见了方才还在他大脑里作恶的主角。

“巴、巴基？”

绿眼睛里挂着一点金色的高光，仿佛藏匿着浩瀚银河中的绚烂星云。他刚才还想到心口都发酸的男朋友此刻笑眯眯地坐在他身边，好像是从月亮上落下的水晶，直奔他而来，咣得一声砸出史蒂夫眼前的星光和胸腔里的暖流。

巴基伸手揪了揪史蒂夫的脸颊，力道很轻，却足以让他意识到这并不是梦境。

教室内人多，并且从教室四面射过来落在背上的视线热度判断大概已经有不少人发现了他的到来，于是巴基也没做什么更亲密的举动，飞快地松开了手，凑近些去压低了声音问：“你是不是难受？”

史蒂夫半怔愣地垂眼，对上巴基不掩关切的目光，才后知后觉地意识到他刚才头枕着手臂的姿势多半是给了巴基错误的认知。

刚想摇头，却又倏地停下。

他眨了眨眼，才又迎上巴基的眼神，嘴角恰到好处地撇出一个向下延展的弧度：“有点。”

于是巴基的眼睛里的担忧压过了快乐，忍不住伸出手去，抬到一半又垂下来，落到史蒂夫的大腿上，“是因为昨天睡晚了吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，像是在经历什么自我挣扎，好半天才憋出一句：

“……因为太想你了。”

愣了几秒钟才反应过来的巴基本欲大笑出声，想起这是公共教室，飞快地把喉咙里的爆笑压回胃里，握成拳头的右手抵在嘴唇上，努力克制着笑声，忍不住抖动的肩膀却不留情面地宣告着史蒂夫刚才想玩的小心思以失败告终。

史蒂夫这下才是真正委屈起来：“有那么好笑吗？”

巴基闻声立刻收了笑，只是眼睛里的愉悦藏不住，他转过身来拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“咳……没有，不是。”他否认了两次后，还是决定坦白，“你不太适合用这一套，小史蒂薇，我是说……调情，之类的。至少让对方担心你的时间要拉得再长一点，再说出‘因为太想你’——那样效果才会比较好。”

史蒂夫金色的眉毛耷拉下来，像只无精打采的金毛大狗垂下耳朵。他看着巴基的眼睛，沉着声，很认真地一字一句道：“可我是真的很想你。”

巴基在对方带着三分委屈的湿润目光里，任由一把火从耳垂燃过脸颊，腾腾地烧红了鼻尖。

自动判断  
中文  
中文(简体)  
中文(香港)  
中文(繁体)  
英语  
日语  
朝鲜语  
德语  
法语  
俄语  
泰语  
南非语  
阿拉伯语  
阿塞拜疆语  
比利时语  
保加利亚语  
加泰隆语  
捷克语  
威尔士语  
丹麦语  
第维埃语  
希腊语  
世界语  
西班牙语  
爱沙尼亚语  
巴士克语  
法斯语  
芬兰语  
法罗语  
加里西亚语  
古吉拉特语  
希伯来语  
印地语  
克罗地亚语  
匈牙利语  
亚美尼亚语  
印度尼西亚语  
冰岛语  
意大利语  
格鲁吉亚语  
哈萨克语  
卡纳拉语  
孔卡尼语  
吉尔吉斯语  
立陶宛语  
拉脱维亚语  
毛利语  
马其顿语  
蒙古语  
马拉地语  
马来语  
马耳他语  
挪威语(伯克梅尔)  
荷兰语  
北梭托语  
旁遮普语  
波兰语  
葡萄牙语  
克丘亚语  
罗马尼亚语  
梵文  
北萨摩斯语  
斯洛伐克语  
斯洛文尼亚语  
阿尔巴尼亚语  
瑞典语  
斯瓦希里语  
叙利亚语  
泰米尔语  
泰卢固语  
塔加路语  
茨瓦纳语  
土耳其语  
宗加语  
鞑靼语  
乌克兰语  
乌都语  
乌兹别克语  
越南语  
班图语  
祖鲁语

自动选择  
中文  
中文(简体)  
中文(香港)  
中文(繁体)  
英语  
日语  
朝鲜语  
德语  
法语  
俄语  
泰语  
南非语  
阿拉伯语  
阿塞拜疆语  
比利时语  
保加利亚语  
加泰隆语  
捷克语  
威尔士语  
丹麦语  
第维埃语  
希腊语  
世界语  
西班牙语  
爱沙尼亚语  
巴士克语  
法斯语  
芬兰语  
法罗语  
加里西亚语  
古吉拉特语  
希伯来语  
印地语  
克罗地亚语  
匈牙利语  
亚美尼亚语  
印度尼西亚语  
冰岛语  
意大利语  
格鲁吉亚语  
哈萨克语  
卡纳拉语  
孔卡尼语  
吉尔吉斯语  
立陶宛语  
拉脱维亚语  
毛利语  
马其顿语  
蒙古语  
马拉地语  
马来语  
马耳他语  
挪威语(伯克梅尔)  
荷兰语  
北梭托语  
旁遮普语  
波兰语  
葡萄牙语  
克丘亚语  
罗马尼亚语  
梵文  
北萨摩斯语  
斯洛伐克语  
斯洛文尼亚语  
阿尔巴尼亚语  
瑞典语  
斯瓦希里语  
叙利亚语  
泰米尔语  
泰卢固语  
塔加路语  
茨瓦纳语  
土耳其语  
宗加语  
鞑靼语  
乌克兰语  
乌都语  
乌兹别克语  
越南语  
班图语  
祖鲁语

有道翻译  
百度翻译  
谷歌翻译  
谷歌翻译（国内）

翻译 朗读 复制 正在查询，请稍候…… 重试 朗读 复制 复制 朗读 复制 via 谷歌翻译（国内） 译

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉更新晚啦！最近事情很多，身体状况和心情都还蛮不妙的，搁置了差不多两周多了再开始写手感是真的差了很多，十分抱歉 T T 本来预计就要开始甜甜蜜蜜谈恋爱的，但是不知道为什么还是写了21节的内容，可能是受了最近一段时间很多事情的影响，就不明说了，反正我真的在替他委屈。当然，之后不会洒狗血也不会偏到哪里去，毕竟这篇本意确实也只是想写恋爱（说起来很奇怪的是，这个设定下我最想写的部分居然还没写到（嗯嗯嗯是做艾的部分），我真是废话大王。这篇写得好烂啊请大家不要嫌弃！（土下座

**Author's Note:**

> OOC也要说：这篇设定都是没有沉重背景悲伤过去的、或多或少始终被爱着的宝贝们。史蒂夫和巴基是，我们小娜也是。


End file.
